


OhmToonz {Smut Shots}

by Fan_O_Hour



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Luke, Bottom Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Fetish, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_O_Hour/pseuds/Fan_O_Hour
Summary: OhmToonz smut shots, just for you guysWattpad: Fan_O_Hour
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Ohmtoonz - Relationship, Ohmwrecker & Cartoonz, Ohmwrekcer/Cartoonz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Some Would Call It "Good Timing"

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse

Ryan tried to sleep, but he couldn't. The scent of spicy chili flakes and sweat filled his nose, it was coming from the room next to his, but it was a dominant smell, he couldn't even pick up on his own scent anymore, one that smelt like freshly chopped wood and cedar. He curled up in his bed, he tossed blankets and pillows around, creating a nest like shape. He sat up and turned on the lamp on his side table before sighing. "I've got to stop making nests when I'm restless..." He grabbed pillows and tried to put them back against the head board, but the creaking of the floor boards grabbed his focus. He listened as they got louder by his door, then faded, in the direction of the washroom. Ryan sighed, the scent of Luke wafted into his room, causing a shiver down Ryan's spine. He curled up in his nest and sighed happily, loving the way the spicy smell danced on his taste buds. He felt his face start to get hot and a cramp form in his gut. "Shit shit shit shit." he cursed to himself before getting out of bed, he was only wearing boxers and over sized shirt, but he left his room and tried to go into the washroom but the door was locked, Ryan mentally slapped himself forgetting Luke was there, he was going to turn around and wait in the his room until he heard the taller male leave, but the door opened right infront of him. 

"Ryan?" Luke stared down at the brunette with a confused face, his voice was raspy and a little quiet, like he was previously sleeping. Ryan smiled awkwardly before pushing his way past Luke and shutting the door behind him, hitting Luke on the way out. "You okay Ry?" Luke said putting his ear to the door, he caught a heavy scent of wood and cedar. His face got hot and he backed away from the door. Ryan looked through all the cabinets but couldn't find the little bottl of supressants he thought he left in there. Ryan sat on the edge of the bath tub and stared at himself in the mirror, looking like the biggest mess, face totally red and slick starting to leak through his boxers. "Ryan?" Luke repeated, clearing his throat and coughing slighlty, he had an idea of what was happening but what he didn't know was that his friend was an omega. Ryan tried to focus on where he left his pills but all he could smell and think about was Luke and his alpha status, and how he could help make this go away. Ryan leaned against the door and sighed. "Luke..." Ryan wanted to scream, he couldn't go out there and face his friend like this, helpless and slick running down his legs. "Yes?" Luke said, hesitant but complying. "Can you go into the other washroom and look in the top cabinet, for a little pink pill bottle." Luke replied with a quick yes, Ryan heard his footsteps dissapear, he opened the door and turned the lights off, he raced to his room and threw on some random pants he found on the floor, when he turned around Luke was standing in his doir frame holding a pill bottle. "These right? Surpressants?" Luke asked, walking closer to Ryan and handing him the pills, Ryan nodded and went to take two but stopped himself. He looked up at the bearded man and smiled, Ryan saw the instincts turn on inside Luke's eyes, but his self control was beating it. 

"Luke, can you actually help me out..." Ryan said putting the pill bottle on his side table, he gestured to his little nest and smiled. Luke turned his head confused. "My nest, can you just lie here with me until I fall asleep..." Ryan felt a little awkward asking his friend of many years to sleep in the same bed with him, just to help relax his heat. "Sure, if it helps you." Luke said, walking over and laying in the nest Ryan had made, his heartbeat faster and faster, he hadn't realised until now that Luke was only in red sweat pants. Ryan lied beside him and Luke wrapped his arms around the shorter male and held him close. Ryan squirmed around trying to get comfortable in his nest. Luke held his breath as Ryan's ass rubbed against his crotch. 

Ryan eventually flipped over so their faces were close together, Ryan frowned at the pain the heat was causing, when all of a sudden his nose was filled with the scent of sex and spice. Ryan wanted to drown in the scent Luke's alpha's gland was releasing. He inched his face closer and rested his nose in the crook of Luke's neck, trying to only smell the sweet scent. Luke smiled and took a deep breath only smelling Ryan's strong scent of wood and want. Ryan decided to be bold and place his tongue on Luke's gland, licking it slowly causing Luke to growl a little. Ryan kept pressing his tongue on the warm skin, Luke growled louder and pull Ryan on top of him. "What are you doing Ry?" Luke asked, Ryan just purred and shoved his face back where it was before, licking stripes up and down Luke's neck, trying to taste the spice and sweat it was giving off. Luke growled and roll them over so Luke was hovering over top of Ryan, who just giggled. "Ryan, what is this? I thought I was helping you sleep." Ryan sighed and stared up at the bearded alpha. "You just.. Luke... I can't stop thinking about you, everything about you, your scent, how much you make me laugh... you're so sweet to help me try and sleep but you're just so... intoxicating." Luke's face got closer to Ryan's. "I thought you'd never say something like that." His voice was thick like honey, a lustful tone to it. Ryan smiled and and licked his lips. "Luke, you're the only person I'd let help me, or even be in my nest, are you going to fuck me, or not?" Ryan's voice was soft but serious, Luke's eyes widened, his primal instincts kicked into full drive, He bent down and nipped at Ryan's neck, making him purr. Luke sunk his teeth into the ivory skin underneath him, he used his claws to tear odd Ryan's pajamma pants, his face lowered to Ryan's pale thighs. "Theres so much slick, you wanted me badly didn't you?" Luke said in a husky tone, he licked the liquid that was dripping down his legs, Ryan purred loudly. Luke pulled down his stained and soaked boxers and wrapped his hands around Ryan's shaft and started to stroke it slowly, Ryan swatted at his hand. "Just, Just fuck me already I want it now." Ryan pleaded, Luke smirked and pulled off his own sweat pants, revealing to Ryan that he was not wearing boxers. 

Luke dragged Ryan's body down to the edge of the bed so he could stand up, he held helped Ryan rest his legs on his shoulders, before gripping his hips and slowly pushing his member into Ryan's hole. Ryan's breath hitched when the tip slid in with ease, due to all the slick. "You ready?" Luke said, his eyes were dialted and full of lust, Ryan nodded and Luke pushed himself all the way in, Ryan moaned in pleasure. He felt so full and he wanted this feeling forever. Luke continued to thrust slowly but starting to pick up a quicker pace. Ryan gripped the sheets with his hands and arched his back when Luke used pwerful thrusts. "Lukelukeluke go f-faster~"Ryan moaned, his eyes were full of stars when luke pounded into his ass, he growled deeply and bent over, Ryan's legs sliding to the sides and being caught on his arms, Luke sank his teeth into Ryan's alreayd bruised neck, making him moan loudly. Ryan shoved his face into Luke's neck and bit down on his scent gland causing Luke to moan aswell. 

Ryan licked the scent gland and rubbed his nose all over it, Luke panted heavily and let go of his hips, causing his legs to fall, Luke grabbed his legs and pulled Ryan into him matching the pace of his thrusts, Ryan's dick leaked pre-cum and his ass leaked slick all over the bed. Luke used one of his hands to jerk off the shorter male. Ryan moaned in biss and pleasure. Luke's stomach felt like a knot was building, and he wasn't wearing a condom. "R-Ry, I'm gonna-" "Luke don't you dare fucking pull out, knot me~ I wanna- ohmygod don'tstop son't stopdon't stop~" Ryan's eyes rolled to the back of his head ad his claws ripped the bed beneath him, he came all over himself and pushed his ass down so Luke's knot slid into him, Ryan hissed in pain but moaned loudly when he felt the warm liquid fill up his ass, Luke howled and panted heavily when came.

Luke then picked up Ryan and rolled them around so Ryan was laying ontop of Luke. "It feels so nice and full, I love feeling it all warm inside me Lukey~" He giggled and squirmed a little, making Luke hiss. "I guess this was kind of bad timing for my heat, I didn't really think we'd fuck before we went on dates." Ryan said, kissing Luke's neck. "Some would call it good timing Ryan." They both shared a laugh. "Can we finally get to bed? we can talk in the mornin' baby" Luke said, he was clearly tired, he wrapped his arms around the smaller maled and kissed him passionately before rubbing Ryan's back slowly, until he finally fell asleep.


	2. You Deserve This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/ Non consenual. Warning.

"Mr. Ohm, could you please just stand still." The lady sighed and rubbed her temples, Ryan frowned and held his pose, not even looking at the camera, he gripped the sign he was holding. His shoulder's tensed up and so did his arms, he wasn't meant to be caught, but someone had called the police. He blinked rapidly when the flash went off, the lady smiled and pointed him to the direction of the door on his left side. He dropped the sign and walked to the door where an officer escorted him down the hallway. He stared at his hands, clean but not clean, washed but the blood still stained his hands. He was taken into a small room with nothing but a bench and a locker. "Behind you is a door, take a fast shower then change into the outfit in the closet, please leave your stuff in the locker. Someone will take it from there. You have half an hour, make it snappy." Ryan watched as the door was slammed shut, a small click was heard letting him know his only exit was locked. Ryan stripped off his clothes and stood under the rusty showerhead and turned the water on.

"You're not gonna have a cellmate Ohm." The officer said, walking closely behind the prisoner, Ryan sighed and kept walking, he stopped when there was no more hallway to walk down, he looked to his left and saw cement walls, to his right an empty and dark cell. Ryan turned and stared at the officer, he was much taller, his beard thick and groomed. He opened the cell door and pushed Ryan into the cell, He tumbled froward but caught his balance before falling. "Really?" Ryan said turning to face the culprit. "I'll bring you things like soap and tooth paste soon, just try to get comforable, It'll be your new home for a long time, Ohm." He closed and locked the cell door and walked away whistling a tune to himself, Ryan sat on the bed he was given, the mattress was solid and springy. He lied down on it and stared at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

CLANG

Ryan shot up out of his dreadful bed and stared at the figure standing at the cell door, lighting tapping his police baton in his hand. Ryan rubbed his eyes and stared at the tall figure. "Hello?" He backed up on the bed more, scared of the higher power the man had over him. "Ohm, I brought your things." The man shoved a box through a tiny hole in the bottom of the cell wall, it was a box full things he'd need to stay clean and a littleless bored in his cell. Ryan didn't reply, he just walked over to the box and kicked it to the corner of his cell. "Not even a thank you?" The voice was commanding, Ryan sat back down on his bed and flinched when the cell light was turned on. "I know what you did Ohm." It was the same officer from earlier, Ryan stared at the man with confusion, he went to speak but decided to keep his jaw shut. The keys in his hand jingled when he pulled them out of his pocket, the hall way behind him was dark, the tiny window had a clear view of the moon, it was night time. "Everyone knows what I did." Ryan spoke softly, his eyes darted to the floor, he pulled his hands off the bed and stared at them, watching the moonlight hit them, he watched his hands as they were covered in blood, the blood hit the floor and he flinched when the creak of the heavy door opened. He looked up at the officer, his smile was only visible thing, it was a wicked and twisted smile. "People like you make me sick, Ohm." The officer closed and locked the door behind him, he was standing tall in Ryan's tiny cell. 

"I'm in jail for my actions, a-are you suppose to be in my cell!?" Ryan pressed his back against the hard wall, he hugged his knees close to him, he'd seen movies and shows where officers would punish prisoners by beating them in their cells, Ryan went to brace himself when the officer chuckled. "Ohm, you're a sick and twisted bastard, killing that young and innocent man." He stepped closer to Ryan, who could finally make out what his name tag said. 'Officer 780 Luke'. "Why'd you do it Ohm?" Officer Luke said, he stopped movie when his knees hit the edge of the metal bed frame, he hovered over Ryan, his eyes trailed up to the man's face, it wasn't easy to see but Ryan could picture his face from earlier in the day. "I- I felt- aAH!" Ryan's mouth was covered by a cold hand, Ryan's muffled voice softened when another hand grabbed the back of his head and forced him to stand up, Luke shuffled back so Ryan had foot space. "You deserve every bit of this." Luke said, beforing letting go of Ryan's head and using his hand to twist Ryan around, he was forced to bend over, his chest and stomach harshly hit the hard mattress, Ryan whimpered but it was muffled by the giant hand over his mouth and chin. Luke backed up a little, he used his free hand to pull out his baton from his side holster, he wound up and swung it down harshy hitting Ryan in the back. "mmMFMF!" Ryan's eyes started to leak salty tears when eahc strike hit him more and more agressively. "You fucking killed someone, how'd you kill them? Just like this!? Beating em' to death? How's it feel bitch." Ryan closed his eyes and held them shit tightyl, bracing for more impact but it stopped, Ryan huffed air heavily out of his nose and sniffled. Ryan flinched when he heard the wooden baton hit the cell floor. The hand was removed from his mouth but traveled upwards and pushed down on his head, keeping it against the brick of a mattress. "w-what are you d-doing?" Ryan said, choking on his own saliva. Ryan's body shivered when he heard the noise of a belt being adjusted, he cocked his head despite the pain of his head being aggresively shoved into what could be considered concrete. "what!? H-He-HELP!" Ryan shouted, he saw the pants hit the floor and the metal belt hit the floor, leaving a clank noise ringing in his ears. Luke bent over and gripped Ryan's head harder. "Nobody will help you, remind me... Where are we again?" Luke whispered, the breath hot hitting Ryan's cheek and ear. He frowned and hissed at the pain in his head. "P-Prison." Luke grunted in satisfaction and backed away, his hand let go of Ryan's head and traveled south and grabbed both of Ryan's wrists which were pinned under his own body, he held the hands close together and pulled them so they where above Ryan's head. Luke used his free hand to tug down Ryan's pants, Ryan tried to kick him but his leg's were cramping from the awkward position of being half bent over and half standing. 

"P-please stop, why are you doing this!?" Ryan found it hard to speak, but he squeaked out a few words. "You deserve it." Ryan felt tears roll down his cheeks and soak the mattress under his face, making it even mroe uncomfortable. Luke pulled down his own boxers and then Ryan's, he shivered at the cold air hitting his legs and crotch, Ryan's body was slowly being massaged by the free hand of the officer above him, he felt the hand dissapear and replaced with something else on his bare ass. Ryan whimpered when Luke's dick rested at Ryan's enterance. "J-Just stop I'll suffer enough in hERE!" Ryan shouted the last part as something had pushed it's way into his body, a hand placed itself on Ryan's hip and pushed him forward and back in a rocking motion, Ryan's leg's started to go numb. The thrusts were slow at first, in a bad rythm that Ryan found painful, he hissed and clenched his jaw when he felt Luke's balls slap against his ass, it was painful but all Ryan could think about was the feeling of warm blood covering his hands, and how Luke was gripping his wrists so hard there would be a bruise there later, He looked up at his hands and watched as blood trickled down his arms and leak onto the firm mattress, soaking it like his tears, He wanted to scream. Luke bucked his hips and fucked Ryan faster, he was a groaning mess, he let shuffled back and gave Ryan more leg space. Ryan stretched out his legs, the numbess subsiding, he whimpered when Luke's pace picked up and it hurt even more, the rough hand squeezing his hip, pinching his skin. "ahahAh~" Luke's moans were quiet but just loud enough for Ryan to hear, no matter how much he tried to shut it out. "hah~" Ryan moaned when he felt a warm hand reach down and grab his dick, Ryan didn't even notice he himself was getting hard. Luke jerked off the murderer with the same pace as his hips snapping into Ryan's ass. Ryan leaked pre-cum all over the officer's hand, he shoved his face into the mattress and muffled his own moans. Luke pulled Ryan up by his hands, his back was arched and his face was covered in tears and sweat. Luke pulled out and bent down, flipping Ryan onto his back. "whoA~" Ryan moaned when both hands went to his dick, Ryan started to pant when Luke wrapped his mouth around Ryan's member, licking it slowly and quickly, changing tempo to keep Ryan moaning. "ahah~ AHh~" Ryan moaned loudly, but a hand covered his mouth when groaned loudly, cum filled up Luke's mouth. Ryan felt disgusted with himself for letting it happen, but then Luke's face was above his. Ryan felt lips smash into his, Luke dug his nails into Ryan's hips, Ryan parted his lips to hiss in pain but was granted with a tongue in his mouth, and the salty tatse of his own spunk. Ryan felt the sticky ropes own himself in his mouth, he wanted to gag but Luke made it hard to breathe. The officer backed away and lifted Ryan's sore legs onto his own shoulders, Ryan coughed and spat out the cum, it landed on the matress beside him. Luke pushed himself back into Ryan forcefully, "AH~" Ryan moaned loudly, as Luke's pace was faster and quicker, no longer slow and dreadful. Luke twisted is head and startd to nip and bite at Ryan's ankle. "S-stop!" Ryan said, his hands covering his face, ashamed of what was happening, ashamed of his body being defiled by a police officer. Ryan was taken by surprise when his body was picked up and held close to Luke's body, hands tightly hugged his hips and Ryan's legs wrapped themseleves around the officer's hips. His hands held onto Luke's uniform and he panted heavily when he bucked his hips down to meet Luke's upwards thrust. Ryan's breathless moans got louder until he came all over Luke's uniform and his own shirt. "fuck, Ohm." Luke started to moan again, Ryan looked up at the officer and smiled wickedly. "talk to me, tell me how bad I am." Luke smirked. "You'd like that? You're a fucking slut." Ryan laughed and rested his head on Luke's shoulder, he stopped bouncing as fatigue was geting to him. "You like when I pound your ass like that? You disgusting little whore?" Ryan smiled. "Yesyesyes I do~ harder!~" Luke threw Ryan down on the bed and spread his legs as far as they could go, Ryan's face was burning hot, Luke's pace was rapid, like a bunny rabbit. "fuCK~" Luke moaned when he came inside Ryan, he felt the hot cum leak out of his ass when Luke pulled out. "Next time I'll bring handcuffs." Ryan knew later he'd be in so much pain, from his ass to the bruises on his wrists and back. 

Luke pulled up his pants and used toilet paper to wipe down the cum off of his uniform. Ryan lied sprawled out on the bed, tired and heavily panting. He heard the jingle of the keys. Luke left the room, baton in hand and locked the cell door behind him, not saying anything. Ryan cried, he got dressed slowly and picked up the blanket off the ground and wrapped himself in it, he grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor, He slowly stood up and shuffled away from the bed, he turned around and saw a matress full of tear, blood and cum stains. He cried even more before laying on the cell floor. He coudn't sleep, all he could feel was emptiness, nothing was there anymore. But the pain of what had just happened.


	3. Just Try It, Once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2p Ohmwrecker and 2p Cartoonz (basically Ohm is a top)

Ryan had always liked pain; always found a love for the tolerence his body has and how much he could take. He'd been with many people before all into different things. Most of the time he was the submissive, but it was useless he wasn't having any fun being tortured during sex. He felt like it had to evolve into him being the one doing damage and pleasure to someone else, but everyone he found attractive was always a dominant male. Until Luke.

Luke seemed perfect, they went on many dates and hung out countless times, Ryan started to suspect he could finally let the man know what he was looking for during sex, it wasn't going to be easy since Luke was very caring and soft, he cared for everyone and everything didn't matter what it was. He loved animals and found everything small adorable. Ryan felt like a brick wall compared to his boyfriend, not showing much emotion and not caring for things like other people's feelings and concerns. Ryan felt uptight about Luke scared of what the soft male would think of his freaky obsession with pain and torture of another, how would he take it? How would he react to Ryan wanting to tie him up for his own satisfation. 

Ryan felt the male shuffle in his seat on the couch, Ryan knew this conversation would be dreaded by his own self-esteem. He tried to explain it but it was hard when the words refused to come out. Ryan wanted to run and hide a storm was brewing inside his stomach and it was doing flips. He sat uncomfortably waiting for Luke to say something.

"Ryan, is this.. is this real?" Luke's voice was quiet, Ryan wanted to say more but he bit his tongue and nodded slowly, he knew it was weird to ask someone if he could tie and whip them, expecially someone so innocent and whole-hearted like Luke himself. "I'm not juding you, everyone likes certain.. things... but I just- I don't know how it would feel." Luke's face was flushed with the colour red, Ryan wanted to show him, teach him how nice it really could be if he just tried it out with him. "Luke, I know you're such a big teddy bear, but please... if you try this out with me, I'll try something you'd like... I know it sound scary, and all the movie and media depiction of stuff like this, but it can really be an amazing experience, I can show you." Ryan's eyes lit up when he spoke, though his face was a deep shade of red and he was clenching his jaw Luke seemed to see the trust in his eyes and slowly nodded. "Ryan I love you, and I know you only want to best for both of us, I'll try it with you." Ryan's blank expression flipped into a smile, his whole ego and self-esteem was lifted, he wasn't expecting an answer right away. 

Luke smiled slightly, and bent forward to kiss his boyfriend, Ryan instantly bit his lip and Luke pulled away. "Okay okay, just please tell me if you're going to do something that could be painful, I don't wanna... ruin anything.." Ryan chuckled softly before pulling him back in for another kiss, Luke smiled into the kiss. He pulled their heads apart and kissed Luke's nose, "I'm going to bite your lip now." Luke thanked him before being pulled back into a kiss, the bite gave him a running shock through his body but he held back his concerns and enjoyed how heated the kiss was getting. Ryan had been waiting for this moment, he crawled off of his boyfriend and pulled him into his bedroom, somewhere he had never shown Luke before, scared he'd dump him if he saw all the scary devices he owned. Luke's face twisted from lust to worry, he scanned the room and saw several things that could result in pain instead of pleasure, sure they have had sex before but never like this.

Ryan pulled Luke onto the big bed and flipped them so he was on top, Luke looked worried but his boyfriend paid no mind to his emotions. Luke moaned when Ryan nipped at his neck and sucked on it. Luke couldn't stop his body from reacting but his brain was full of questions and bad thoughts, he looked down at the brunette panting and pulling off his shirt and smiled a little before taking his own shirt off. Ryan stood up and stared at the soft male in front of him laying on the bed, covered in fast forming bruises and hickies. "Take your pants off now." Luke looked up at Ryan, snapping out of his scary thoughts. "What?" Ryan practically growled and snarled at Luke. "Pants. Off. Now." Luke scrambled to tear his own pants off, he'd never seen Ryan so commanding before and it was kind of a turn on. Ryan turned around and searched through his dresser before pulling out handcuffs covered in black fluffy material, he opened them and let them dangle from his index finger, he smirked at Luke before walking over and grabbing the hands of his submissive. Luke's body reacted and he tried to free himself from Ryan's grip and avoid the handcuffs at all cost, Ryan pressed his knee into Luke's crotch causing him to groan in pain. "Ry, what-" Luke was cut off with a heavy kiss, when Ryan pulled back he cuffed one of Luke's wrists and cuffed one end of the bedpost. Luke tried to pull his hand away but it was locked above his head. Ryan licked his lips before pulling another set of cuffs out of the dresser and doing the same with his other wrist. Luke felt too vunerable in this poistion. Almost naked, hands cuffed above his head, he felt helpless to Ryan. 

Luke watched as Ryan walked across the room only in his boxers and pull out a black piece of fabric, Ryan inched forward and crawled ontop of Luke, pulling on the fabric, it had no stretch as it looked like leather or pleather. It had clips at the back and Ryan wrapped it around Luke's neck, the snaps confirmed it was locked in place. "Ry, it's a little tight..." Luke said, his hands tried to come to his neck to loosen it but they rattled against the head board, he stared at the lust and fever in his boyfriend's eyes. Ryan sighed and smirked. "That's how it's suppose to be." Luke swalloed his fear, feeling the leather get tighter around his throat, almost like someone was choking him. Luke sighed, it was shaky as he could feel nerves striking him and his stomach started to turn. "Ryan, what if I want to stop.. what should I say? Or do?" Luke said, Ryan turned his head to stare at his vunerable boyfriend and smiled softly. "I don't think you'll be saying much, but if something it really off, knock on the head board five times, like this-" Ryan walked over to the wooden headboard and softly knocked on it five times in a row.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

Luke felt a shiver run down his spine, Ryan gestured for him to try, which he did. It worked out well as he could knock and reach the headboard just fine. Luke turned his attention back to Ryan as he pulled another object out of the dresser. "Why can't I say stop, or something?" Ryan chuckled, his eyes darkened with lust as he came over to Luke again and stuck a round object in his mouth, Luke gagged but could't do anything to reject or remove the obstacle. He felt something tighten around his head, and the object stayed in place. "I wanted to take it light today, if you do like it I can tie you up next time, or use different toys." Luke's face went bright red, now he could't even speak or protest his discomfort being in his position, but he knew what to do if he wanted to stop. Ryan smirked. "One more thing... I won't hit you that hard, remember to knock if you want it to stop." Luke's gut felt like it was killing itself, Ryan lef the room and Luke swallowed his nerves once more, the pressure of the collar wasn't helping, he wanted to know what it was like to breathe cleary again, and have his hands rest at his sides, and close his mouth. 

Ryan came back holding a handle with many strands of leather, almost like a broom or a mop. "This is a flogger, it won't as bad as other.. things.. but I'll hit you lightly." Luke wanted to say something but it was just muffled noises, Ryan finally crawled on Luke and licked his neck collar bone, nipping at it once more causing muffled moans from the submissive Luke. Ryan trailed his tongue south, loving the way Luke squirmed and moved under the touch of his warm tongue, he tore off the boxers of the male and smirked. Luke moaned when Ryan placed his tongue on his cock. Ryan chuckled softy and the air from his noise made Luke moan more, Ryan bit his own lips before bitting down lightly on the erect member in front of him, Luke's eyes widened and he tried to use his hands to protest but was held back. Ryan smiled, eyes hooded with lust and want he continued to lick and bite at the dick in front of him. Luke clenched his jaw and his fists trying not to cum so early, but the shiver running throughout his body was more pleasure than fear now. Ryan licked up the pre-cum and backed away bitting his swollen lips and staring his lover right in the eyes, Luke had tears threatening his eyes, not knowing what to do or how to react in a knew situation like his, he gave a shaky nod to Ryan who picked the flogger up off the bed. "I'm- I'll hit you now, okay?" Luke smiled hearing the care and concern in Ryan's voice, knowing very well how much his boyfriend cared for him. Luke nodded slowly, he felt drool slipping down his chin but had no means to try and stop it anymore, he felt nothing but the want to reach an orgasm at this very moment, Ryan tore off boxers and winded up his arm, Luke closed his eyes trying to brace himself, but was shocked when he barely felt anything. He opened his eyes to see Ryan staring at him. "Was that okay?" Luke nodded quickly, not sure if he was even hit with anything. Ryan winded up his arm and whipped his forward harder, Luke's body jumped this time, feeling a burning sensation on his stomach and chest where Ryan had hit him. 

Ryan whipped him a few more times, Luke groaned at every hit, it got more agressive each hit but it didn't mind since Ryan was also jerking him off with his free hand, Ryan bent forward dropping the flogger and motioning for Luke to arch his back, which he followed. Ryan turned Luke so he was now lying on his stomach. Luke gagged when the collar around his neck got tighter. Ryan pulled on it basically choking his boyfriend. The brunette released both hand cuffs, Luke's hands dropped to the bed post and he groaned in satisfaction when his arms started to have feeling again. Ryan removed one set of cuffs from one hand and threw them somewhere in the room, Luke couldn't see much but he knew what Ryan had planned. "If something is too much now, use your nails and dig into me, I'll know." Luke's hands were jerked behind his back and cuffed together. Hands tied behind his back like he was being arrested. Ryan then slipped his hand over to Luke's face which was being pressed into he pillows, the dragged his finger around his chin until it was covered in drool. Luke felt embrassed but the thought washed away when Ryan kissed and bit the back of Luke's shoulders. Luke felt a wet finger travel down his spine and stop at his ass. "God, you're so fucking hot when you're tied up like this, just for me." Luke moaned and Ryan pushed a finger into his enterance, Luke's back arched in pleasure. Ryan wiggled another finger in as he bit his lip enjoying the muffled sounds coming from Luke. Ryan grabbed the back of the collar, choking Luke put using his neck as leverage to get his fingers deeper, searching for that bundle of nerves. 

Luke moaned non stop, he felt light headed at the lack fo air he was getting, His eyes felt like they were going dark. Ryan kept pulling on the collar until suddenly he let go. Luke coughed and gagged, his neck hurt, his jaw hurt, his chest and stomach were starting to bruise from the flogger and laying on the bruises wasn't fun. Ryan licked his lips before pushing his erect member into Luke. Luke gasped but chocked on his own spit, which was spilling and pooling down on the pillow case. Ryan moaned when he finally got his own pleasure. Luke started rocking back and fourth trying to get friction for his own erection, now rubbing against the sheets and the mattress, Ryan slapped his ass with his hand and Luke groaned, his body jumped and Ryan stopped rocking his hips. "So-Sorry, I forgot to tell you.. I'm going to-" Ryan heard a muffled sentence from Luke, he stopped talking and leaned forward moaning at the tightness but pressed his cheek to Luke's back. "What was that baby?" Luke groaned at warmth of Ryan's cheek hitting his bruising shoulders. "Justh do ith" Ryan smiled as he took the gag out of Luke's mouth and threw it on the floor. "What was that? Say it one more time" Ryan's eyes were star struck, full of want. "Just-" Luke chuckled and smiled at Ryan. "Just do it." Ryan kissed his boyfriend's abused lips and softly rubbed his shoulders before straightening back up and thrusting into Luke, making him moan. "ahah~" Ryan loved the sounds of the moans, his bit on his tongue to stop himself from moaning in unison. 

Luke bucked his hips back, slamming himself into Ryan's body. He moaned and sucked in a huge puff of air and winced when Ryan slapped his ass again, it stung and burned. He huffed out the breath he was holding. "That... do that again." Ryan's face lit up with joy, he slapped Luke several more times, getting a moan in response from each slap, the room was filled with panting, moaning and the slapping noise of a hand hitting bare skin and Ryan's balls hitting Luke's ass with a god like force. Ryan bent forward and sunk his teeth into the already abused shoulder blades of his submissive. Luke moaned, his face was burning hot and a deep shade of red. Ryan pulled out quickly and rolled Luke over, back in the original position but this time his hands weren't cuffed to the bed. "Ry?" Ryan ignored his lover and crawled ontop of Luke's body, and pushing himself down on Luke's cock. Luke moaned, he had never fucked Ryan before, he'd always refuse. Ryan moaned at the big thing making its way into him, Luke bucked his hips and Ryan's body clenched at the new sensation, he hadn't been fucked in months. Luke gasped for air when Ryan's walls closed around him. Ryan gripped his hips with his hands and dug his nails into Luke, who groaned in pain but forgot about it completely when Ryan started to bounce up and down. Luke's eyes followed the movement of Ryan's body, he licked his lips and panted heavily. His breath hitched everytime their bodies bounced on the spring mattress.

Ryan jerked himself off, following the pace he was bouncing and Luke's hip snapping upwards into him, He moaned loudly. "Ry, you-you're never so vocal." Ryan smirked and groaned, snapping his hips down and moving his hips in a circular motion. "Luke~" Ryan moaned, he smirked down at Luke who just watching in awe, not caring about the pain stinging all over his body, Ryan used his hands to grab the leather collar and tightened it, Luke felt dizzy when his air supply was shortened. Ryan moaned loudly. "Luke... Luke." Luke's body didn't like the idea of suffocation, he jerked himself forward trying to find air and Ryan moaned at the sudden movement. "don'tstop, do that again,again Luke~" Luke did what he was asked and non-stop jerked forward, watching Ryan's face twist into a bunch of different emotions before settling on satisfaction. "I-I love you" Ryan said almost breathless, as he came all over Luke's chest, Luke didn't mind as his vision was darkening and getting blurry, he choked out a moan when a knot formed in his gut, his toes curled as he came. Ryan let got and pulled the leather collar off, ripping it instead of taking it off properly.

Ryan moaned and heavily panted when he lifted himself off Luke's dick, he shook as he felt the warm liquid drip down his legs and spill out of him. Luke smiled and panted heavily, he grabbed Ryan and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a heated kiss but it was passionate. Ryan seperated them, staring at the mess they made, they were all over each other. Ryan chuckled and Luke's face went bright red. "What's wrong?" Ryan said, picking up the toys and placing them in a box for cleaning later, Luke stood up and turned around, Ryan took the cuffs off and Luke rubbed his wrists. "I just- It's embrassaing, I didn't know I'd enjoy pain so much." Ryan laughed and kissed the taller male. "You only like it cause you love and trust me, and I trust and love you, if we didn't share the same feelings it wouldn't be enjoyable." Luke smiled and headed to the washroom, to grab a towel. 

Luke washed himself then threw a towel at Ryan, who smiled and washed himself. Luke stared at the box full of the things that were used, how intense wold this get? Ryan threw a shirt on and some boxers, Luke put some sweats and a shirt on. Ryan started ripping the sheets off the bed and taking them to his washing machine. "What's up? you seem spaced out baby?" Ryan said staring at the blank expression on Luke's face, everything hurt, his back his chest, his shoulders, his neck, his legs, almost everything. "I'm just, thinking." Ryan laughed. "About what?" Luke smirked at the brunette and held him close. "Of what you'll do for me, cause you said anything." Ryan's face went red, he looked up at Luke and chuckled nervously. "Now I didn't really mean... anything-" Luke kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Can't take it back now."


	4. One Night Traveler

"What's your name stranger?"

Was all it took, a simple sentence with a simple southern accent to tear him apart. Ryan sipped his drink at the local bar, he was new in town; he was also leaving town in the morning. He never stopped, home for him had no roots, he was a free bird. He shuffled in his seat when a local sat down beside him, rugged looks and clearly from the southern parts of Carolina. Ryan inched closer to the man beside him and sat on the stool in such a way where his ass looked bigger. 

"Ryan." 

Is what he replied back, he bit his lip and sipped the drink from his straw before chewing on the plastic slighlty, The southerner smirked and ordered his own drink. Ryan's eyes were half lidded, trying to hint to the male he was gay and horny. 

"How about you? Local?" Ryan asked, he waited quite a while before continuing the conversation, tempting the devil and teasing the outcome. The bearded man smiled and chugged his drink and turned so he was facing Ryan, he rested his arm on the bar. Ryan smiled slighlty and faced the handsome mystery man.

"Luke is the name. You're not from here are ya?" Luke asked, ordering another drink. Ryan nodded his head and giggled, he traced the lip of his glass with his finger and chewed on the straw, Luke watched intently and licked his lips. Ryan reached his foot out and rested his show ontop of Luke's boot. 

"I travel, I have no home." Ryan said slowly, trying to entice his next meal into falling for him. Luke smiled and sipped his new drink and ordered one more, when the bar tender slid it to him he pushed it over in Ryan's direction. He smiled and winked at Luke before chugging half of it. 

"So you're a one night stand kind of man?" Luke inquired, Ryan nodded and sighed heavily loving the feeling of alcohol burning his throat. Luke smirked and and grabbed Ryan's left hand and massaged his with his own, Ryan bit his lip and tried to hide his blush and the want growing in his stomach, Luke was hot, usually you see nerdy, skinny, poor, losers at the bars trying to get off on one night stands, but somehow Luke; a model like body type and a heavenly face was here tonight, the night Ryan was in town.

"Are we going to your place? I have no hotel." Ryan asked after finishing his drink, Luke smiles and rolled his eyes, he paid the bill for the drinks; paying for Ryan too and snaked his arms around the brunette's waist and squeezed tightly. Ryan exhaled sharply feeling the pressure on his abdomen and smirked.

"Have you ever been fucked so hard you couldn't get up and leave the next day?" Luke whispered into Ryan's ear, the sensation caused him to shiver and sigh happily. Ryan bit his tongue and shook his head slowly. Luke squeezed Ryan's hips tighter which caused a choked groan to escape Ryan's parted lips.

"Never." Ryan said bluntly, Luke chuckled and the vibrations of his chest moving made Ryan's knees weak, they were standing in a dimly lit bar basically grinding on each other, Luke jerked them away from each other and took Ryan's hand and pulled him outside, Ryan followed him walking a few blocks down the dark street untill they hit an apartment complex, Luke brought Ryan to his condo.

"You're gonna have such a hard time walkin' in the mornin', just you wait." Luke said locking the door behind him and pushing Ryan into Luke's bedroom, Ryan flooped on his back ontop of the mattress and smiled as Luke pulled his shirt and coat off, Ryan admired the muscles and the strength that Luke most likely had. He hasn't been with someone like Luke in a long time, this was going to be well needed. Ryan licked his lips and stuck his hands down his pants and palmed himself watching Luke undress himself.

"How often you fuck people Ry? Are you a lil' slut?" Luke said in a deep tone, Ryan practically moaned right then and there, he bit his quivering lip and sighed happily when Luke tugged his pants off and his boxers, Ryan removed his hands from himself as luke flipped him so Ryan was lying on his stomach.

"I wanna watch myself fuck your ass first, then I'll flip you cause I know you'll need me to touch you." Ryan gripped the sheets and prepared himself, Luke spaton his fingers and shoved all three of them into Ryan, he yelped and stuffed his face into the mattress to muffle his moans. Luke continued to scissor and bend his fingers inside of Ryan, which made him squirm. 

"You ready for something else? It might hurt." Luke said as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, he spat in his palm and lubbed up his dick watching Ryan's ass wiggle around in anticipation. Ryan bit his lip, sure later his bottom lip would be swollen but he could cre less, the alcohol was taking a toll on his focus as he reached his hand doen and jerked himself off while waiting for Luke.

"Fuck me already." Ryan said with annoyance in his voice, Luke chuckled and slammed his dick into Ryan, he inhaled sharply and gasped, Luke groaned at the warmth surrounding him, as he started to buck his hips forward almost snapping his hips, Ryan moaned into the mattress.

"Fuck, ah.. Lift you're head I wanna hear you're precious moans Ryan." Luke demanded, Ryan lifted his head like ordered and moaned loudly into the room, the neighbours could probably issue a noise complaint but Luke was too busy listening to the melody of moans, pants and skin slapping. Ryan grinded his ass down onto Luke's dick, making them moan in unison. Ryan removed his hand from his own neglected cock and put them behind his back, he spread his own ass cheeks so Luke could get deeper in him, Luke smirked and gripped Ryan's hips so tightly they'd bruise later, Ryan whimpered but was cut off short with choked groans. 

"Ah aha fuck! oh yeah~" Ryan moaned when Luke snapped his hips faster and harder, deeper too. Ryan felt sparks fly in his stomach when Luke was able to find his nerve bundle. Luke stopped pounding into Ryan's ass and flipped him. Ryan was surprised but happily sighed when he finally got to see the face of the man drilling him into the mattress.

"You're so fucking sexy with my dick up your ass, you know that right?" Luke said, he bent forward and sucked on Ryan's neck bitting down causing hickies and bruises to be scattered all over his pale skin. Ryan moaned and groaned, his jaw was slack as he felt something rising in his stomach, he reached down to rub himself when Luke did it fo him. Ryan's body loved the forgein touch of his big hands and he came all over himself and Luke's hand. Luke smiled and licked the cum off of his fingers and sucked on his fingers, trying to get every last inch of Ryan into his mouth. Ryan giggled and gripped the sheets feeling the rush come back.

"That- That was hot. ahah~" Ryan said breathless, Luke smiled and gripped Ryan's sore hips and pushed him closer to the edge of the bed, Luke put all his weight ontop of Ryan and pushed and snapped his hips very aggressively. Ryan moans turned into yelps.

"Oh-oh oh mygodohmygod Lukeah~ that hurts!" Ryan felt tears prick his eyes but he could care less, he lazily stroked his own cock. Luke huffed out hot air knowing his own orgasm was close. Ryan knew it wasn't sanitary, especially if he was sneaking out in the morning but he needed to feel the warmth leak out of his ass. Ryan licked his lips and looked up at Luke with lidded eyes full of lust and a slack jaw only releasing whimpers and moans.

"cum in me." Ryan said, his voice was rough but serious. Luke smirked and continued to buck his hips until the rythm got sloppy and un-paced. Ryan pushed himself down onto Luke's cock, sure it hurt but it was worth it.

"Ahah oh my god Ry~" Luke came, Ryan moaned at the warm liqud filling him up, Luke pulled himself out of Ryan and watched as his cum dripped out and onto his sheets. Ryan giggled at the feeling of not having something large up his ass and drunkenly stared at Luke, who smiled softly and cleaned them both up with a tissue, before helping Ryan under the covers and cuddling with him until they both passed out. 

Ryan groaned when he stood up, his back sure hurt and his hips ached from the bruises scattered across his body. He took a step but almost fell over when his knees buckled. It had felt like he was hit by a truck and his legs stopped working, he sat back down on the bed and hissed at the pain sitting down caused. Luke chuckled and sat up staring at a hungover Ryan.

"Lay back down, I can take care of you today, you can leave in the mornin' tomorrow." Luke said, standing up and just putting some black sweat pants on, Ryan threw his shirt back on and his boxers and lied in the bed. Luke though took the covers and changed them out for clean ones. Ryan lied there and groaned everytime he got a pain spike randomly in his ass.

"Can't one night stand me can you? Haha.." Luke laughed as he went to go get breakfast from his kitchen, Ryan finally took the time to admire the condo he was laying in. Luke by no means was broke or had little to no money. 

Ryan thought about staying with Luke the whole day, he loved to travel but Luke seemed to fit him perfectly, literally and metaphorically. 

"Luke, can I ask you something?" Ryan said, Luke nodded and walked over to the bed where Ryan was lying down still, Luke stood at the side of the bed and bent down to meet Ryan's face, which was stuffed into a pillow. 

"Can I stay? You and me? Dating? Dates? Love?" Ryan felt his brain scatter, he never liked someone like this before, it was always just horniness and want, but this was lust and love, Luke seemed like the one. Luke smiled and stood back up. Ryan sat up a little and ran his hands on luke's crotch, still only covered by just his sweat pants, Ryan smirked and snuck his hand under the fabric and slowly jerked off Luke.

"I don't know, weren't you a 'one night stand man'?" Luke said mockingly, he moaned lighlt when Ryan tugged on his cocl and slowly applied pressure to the shaft, Luke's knees buckled a little but he held his pose and composure. Ryan smiled and continued to play with Luke until he got an answer.

"Don't tell me you weren't going to ask me to stay, I know you feel it too...." Ryan said, mainly focused on tracing the veins with his fingers, Luke held back a moan and tried to focus on something other than the soft hands giving him a hand job.

"I don't want to stop you from traveling." Luke said, his stomach burned and ached for realese but he fought it back. Ryan tried harder and harder, even taking out his hand and spitting on it to have better friction on Luke's hard cock.

"We can travel together, you and me Luke." Ryan said bitting his lip, now only focused on making Luke cum, fuck the conversation.

"We can go on a date when you can walk again, now holy shit I'm going to cum." Luke said breathless, Ryan smiled and pulled this sweat pants down and opened his mouth, his tongue stuck out and Luke loved the sight of a helpless Ryan in a vunerable position. Luke came with a small groan and it landed all over Ryan's face and tongue. He smiled and swallowed most of it, then using his finger to scoop and enjoy the rest that was all over his flustered face. Luke bent forward and kissed Ryan before pulling his pants back up.

"I'm glad I didn't wait any longer to visit here." Ryan said wiping his lips and mouth off with the back of his hand and using a tissue to dry his hands of spit and cum, Luke nodded in agreement and smiled.


	5. Good In Bed

Ryan lied on the couch watching his documentary, His eye lids were slowly closingmhis heas felt heavy and he felt like he was about to pass out, he lowered the volume on the TV and got in a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. 

"DELIRIOUS FUCK YOU!" Ryan shot up and rubbed his eyes, he checked the clock and not even 3 minutes had passed since he wanted to sleep, he rubbed his head and stood up, he walked over to Luke's office and knocked on the door softly, the bearded man was heard telling his friend to wait, Ryan rubbed his eyes when his boyfriend opened his door. "What is it? I'm recording with Delirious." Luke lookd upset, like his privacy was invaded when Ryan knocked on his door, Ryan looked equally upset his head pounding and all he could hear was yelling and screaming echoing throughout the house.

"Can you be quiet, I'm tired and you're yelling is gonna give me a headache." Ryan said quietly so he couldn't be picked up by the microphone in the other room, Luke shook his head. "It's muted." Ryan let out a sigh and looked up to the taller man. "Please, be quiet." Ryan felt the strain in his eyes grow, he felt his heartbeat in the back of his head. Luke scoffed. "And yet you never quiet down during love streams when I ask, no deal Ry." Luke shut the door and Ryan looked shocked. He knocked again but he heard Luke sit down in his office chair and start talking to his friend over discord. Ryan felt his heart ache, he walked to the kitchen and took some advil before heading back to the couch to watch his documentary.

After a few hours Luke stormed out of his office, Ryan watched as his boyfriend walked into the kitchen. Ryan ignored his lover and tried to focus on the TV. His focus was broken when he heard glass shattering from the kitche, he stood up right away despite feeling light headed and walked into the kitchen to see glass on the floor and Luke mumbling to himself as he picked up the pieces. "be careful, you might cut yourself." Ryan said quietly, Luke looked up and furrowed his brows. Ryan knew he was angry, but he didn't know why. "Luke why are you angry, did something happen? You and Delirious playing a rage game?" Luke threw the glass in the trash and walked over to Ryan and wrapped his hands around the brunette's waist, Ryan squeaked a little and rubbed the back of his neck. Ryan danced around the feelings in his gut and opened his mouth to talk to Luke but it was quickly shut down with a heated kiss. Ryan loved it when Luke was mad, the sex was amazing all the rage and frustration was taken out on him. He knew it was probably sad that he only enjoyed it when Luke was upset but he couldn't help it.

"I'm a little mad you could say, how's your head?" Ryan mumbled something into Luke's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, he smirked and tightened his grip around the brunette's waist, Ryan smiled and kissed Luke's shoulder. "How about you take it out on me?" Ryan whispered, Luke chuckled and picked up his boyfriend and carried him to their bedroom. Ryan fell onto the bed and smiled when Luke hovered over him and licked his lips slowly. "Stop that, you know how much it turns me on." Ryan said bitting his lip, it really did nothing for him, the only thing that turned him on was when Luke acted rough and rude to him, it was a toxic turn on but it worked right? Luke chuckled and continued to lick his lips before diving in and bitting Ryan's neck and littering it with hickies. Ryan giggled and pushed Luke off of him and pulled his shirt off, then helped Luke with his own shirt.

Luke lightly gripped Ryans hips and pulled his pants down, Ryan bit the inside of his cheek and lifted his ass so his pants can easily get around them, Luke bit down on Ryan's exposed hips and thighs, Ryan felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach, he smiled happily as the bitting got harder and harder he knew it would bruise and possible scab but he loved the violence. Luke licked around the wounds and welts before taking off his own pants and underwear, Ryan sat up and lied on his stomach, Luke stood at the end and smirked.

Ryan wrapped his hands around the hard cock in front of him, he licked the tip and rubbed it slowly, Luke grabbed Ryan's hair and tugged on it, it hurt but Ryan moaned at the pain as he shoved Luke's cock down his throat, he had a gag reflex but the pain of suffocating on Luke's dick was such a turn on, he choked himself and backed out for air, his lips were starting to swell and tears pricked his eyes, Luke smirked and yanked on his hair more. "ah~" Ryan moaned and put the member back into his mouth, trying to gag on it once more. Luke yanked his head away and threw his head down on the bed, Ryan's lips hurt but he ignored the pain and moaned at the residing pain in his head. 

Ryan rolled over on his back and flipped around so his ass was now pressing against Luke's cock. Luke growled and Ryan bit his lip trying to not moan, Luke rolled his hips slowly gridning on Ryan, who started to shake with pleasure. "Lukey please, please fuck me~" Luke smirked and without prep he snapped his hips and shoved his dick into Ryan. "Ahh~" Ryan moaned at the pain and pleasure mixing in his rear, he gripped the sheets below and moaned non-stop, Luke's thrusts got harder and harder, faster and more aggressive, Ryan loved the feeling about being abused like this, he turned his head and looked at his lover, so focused on the ass in front of him. "Luke, fuck me harder! please~" Ryan started to beg, the pain wasn't enough for him, he liked it rough. "give me all your anger." he said through gritted teeth, Luke groaned. "Are you sure?" Luke's thrusts slowed down a little and Ryan tried to solve that by snapping his hips back into Luke faster, Luke smiled and the pelasure Ryan was giving him. "I'm sure, I want it rough." Ryan sounded possesive, his voice was raspy and low, eyes full of lust. Luke furrowed his brows and gripped Ryan's hips tightly, Ryan moaned at the pain and friction.

Luke grabbed Ryan's wrists and held his hands behind his back, he pulled his wrists closer to his chest so Ryan's face was no longer against the bed, his back was arched in a painful pose but he loved it. Luke kept snapping his hips and digging his nails into Ryan's hip and wrists. "fuckfuckfuck~Luke!" Ryan felt a knot forming in his stomach, he wanted to be touched so bad but he had nothing to use. Ryan bit his lip so hard it started to bleed when he came un-touched, it went all over the bed sheets and a little on his own chest, Luke chuckled deeply and let go of Ryan's wrists making him fall face first into the bed. Ryan panted like a dog as his ass was still being fucked by Luke aggressively. Ryan's jaw went slack and he couldn't breath easily through all the moans that were coming from his mouth. "Call my name baby, how fucking badly do you want this?" Luke said in a dark tone, Ryan moaned and used his hands to hold himself up so his face wasn't smashed into the bed anymore, one hand trailed south to jack himself off but Luke grabbed that hand and twisted the wrist, a sharp pain shot through Ryan but it caused him to moan. "Luke~" heavy breathing filled the room "I didn't hear you." Luke twisted his wrist more, it burned and it stung. "LUKE!" Ryan felt the big hand let go of his wrist, it felt as Luke broke the bone, the room was filled with skin slapping as Luke's perfectly timed thrusts got slower and less rythmatic. "lukelukeluke" Ryan' gripped the sheets and Luke dug his nails into Ryan's hips making him squeak out a noise of pleausre. 

Luke bent forward and bit down on Ryan's shoulder as he came into Ryan. "ahh, ah~" Ryan loved the bite, that was the icing on the cake, blood started to drip out of the shoulder bite so Luke licked it up. Luke pulled himself out and it made Ryan shudder when the cum dripped out of his ass. Luke slapped his ass a few times making Ryan jump and moan into the bed."you're just a little slut." Luke said grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself off, Ryan drooled at the word Luke used on him, he rolled himself over onto his back and stared at his boyfriend. "Luke, that was amazing." Luke chuckled and cleaned Ryan off. "yes it was, who would've thought innocent little Ryan likes to play dirty." Ryan's face went red of embarassment. "Next time, we can use something to help." Luke said lying down beside his boyfriend. "What does that mean?" Ryan said, moving his hand south to jack off Luke a little. "You'll have to find out." Luke said kissing his boyfriend.


	6. Dysmorphic Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise Kink

Ryan sighed heavily, he was standing in the washroom staring at his face; which he hated very much. He stood there in silence just picking and prodding at the skin covering his face, trying to rip it off with his dull nails and wishing he could wear a mask forever, not just for Halloween. He heard shuffling down stairs and a door shut letting him know his boyfriend was home from from his classes, Ryan shut the bathroom door and locked it before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it onto the tile floor somewhere. He dug his nails into his belly skin and pretended to tear it out, he hated the way he looked but his views keep changing; Yesterday he loved the way his thighs looked but today he hated they way they fit into his jeans.

A knock at the door made him jump "Ry, you alright in there?" Luke said from the other side, he dropped to the floor to pick up his shirt and put it on as fast as he could before turning the faucet on and then off. "I'm just washing my hands, hold on..." Ryan said before turning the faucet off and opening the door, he met the worried face of his boyfriend. "What's wrong Ry? You never lock the bathroom door." Ryan looked to the floor but quickly back up at his boyfriend who was much taller than him. "I was doing something special." He said with a forced laugh, he hated how short he was compared to the love of his life, it made him feel like a child; but other times he loved being bite size for the bigger male. "Special? What's that suppose to mean?" Luke smirked and wrapped his hands around Ryan's waist and pulled him close, Ryan loved the warmth of the hug and rested his head on Luke's chest. "You'll have to wait and see, now how was class?" Ryan said pulling them out of the door frame and over to the bed, Luke sat down and Ryan lied down with his head resting on Luke's lap as his long fingers raked through his slightly curly brown locks. 

"They were fine I guess, as good as classes can be.... School always sucks, but this is my last year, then we can get the fuck out of here." Ryan smiled happily and hummed happily when Luke pulled on his hair a little. Ryan dropped out of college two years ago, he worked at the on-campus cafe, where Luke studies at since it's quiet, which is where they met a year prior. Luke's flirting and confidence made Ryan's heart flutter every time he served Luke snacks or drinks, eventually Ryan asked him out. Ryan was shocked when Luke scooted away so his back was resting against the headboard, he patted his lap and Ryan crawled over and straddled his lap. 

"How was your day?" Luke said, there faces inches away from each other. Ryan smiled and bent and arched his back to stretch a little but he knew something happened when he heard Luke try to force a groan down. Ryan smirked and then started to grind lightly on Luke's crotch which earned satisfying moans and hisses. "It was fine, I didn't do much other than job hunt outside of campus, no luck yet though." Luke nods to let Ryan know he's listening, he pulled Ryan closer to his body and the shorter happily stuffed his face into the crook of Luke's neck. Luke's hips bucked and Ryan squeaked out a tiny moan. Luke smirked and bucked up again earning more rewarding moans from his boyfriend. 

Luke peeled his shirt off before tugging at Ryan's shirt, he hesitated a little before pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor beside the bed, Luke smiled at Ryan, the brunette felt a little shy, even though they've had sex countless times Ryan never got used to the stares... but there was one time Luke started to praise his body; it made the heat pool in his gut even faster. "Lu-Luke you're staring.." Ryan said he felt like he was shrinking under the eyes of his boyfriend. "Is that bad? You're fucking beautiful..." Ryan felt a little smile tug at his lips before bending forward and kissing Luke's lips lightly. Luke lifted Ryan up off of him and tugged his pants off as quickly as a person can, plus his boxers with them. Ryan sat back down it felt a little different sitting on Luke while he was naked and Ryan wasn't but he's not complaining. "You said there was something special?" Luke said as he pulled Ryan close and sucked and licked his sweet spot, Ryan let out a thick groan before feeling a little nervous... he way lying when he said there was a special thing, he was just hoping Luke would forget but clearly he did not. Ryan didn't know what to say or do, He just kept grinding down on Luke's dick. "Ry?" Ryan felt nervous he spoke without thinking. "Can... Can you keep calling me pretty? It makes me feel good..." Ryan's face turned a bright shade of red right away, he didn't come out the way it sounded in his head when he planned to tell Luke weeks ago. Luke chuckled which made Ryan feel even smaller. "Someone like's being praised?" Luke said lifting Ryan so he could tug and undo his jeans and boxers. "Is that.. bad?" Ryan said as he assisted the taller male with taking his own pants off. "Not at all baby, if you wanted this why didn't you tell me sooner? I would of sweet talked you all the way to hell." Luke said placing a now naked Ryan back on his lap, when their cocks rubbed together they both let out a moan together, Ryan fell forward and fell into a heated kiss with Luke.

"I thought ah~ you'd mhm~ think it was ahh~ weird..." Ryan said through broken moans, Luke chuckled again and reached to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and a condom, Ryan took it from him and and poured some on his own fingers, while the friction between them was nice Ryan wants more than just dry humping. "You're one sexy motherfucker Ryan, and if you need to hear it verbally you'll get it verbally." Ryan hummed feeling butterflies floating around in his stomach, he felt that he was perfect now that Luke was saying it. "tha-thank you mmm~" Ryan bit on his tongue when he started to finger fuck himself while hovering over Luke, he kept fingering himself as he bent forward and licked the tip of his boyfriend's cock. "Ryan you're so fucking gorgeous while you stuff your face with my cock, god it's so hot." Ryan hummed happily which Luke felt more than heard. Ryan took all of Luke into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the base of his cock, it covered and muffled the moans he made while sticking another finger into himself, Luke ran his fingers through Ryan's hair and started to buck up a little, Ryan started gagging and spit was pooling around Luke's balls but it didn't matter. 

Ryan pulled his head up for air and a loud moan echoed throughout the room when he pulled his fingers out of his ass, Luke stared in awe. "You're... holy shit Ryan you're like an angel sent from heaven, you're fucking perfect." Ryan blushed even though his face was already hot and on fire, he started to pant as Luke grabbed his hips and pulled him back on his lap, Ryan's hands reached down and guided Luke's hard cock into his entrance. "You ready gorgeous?" Luke asked, staring into the brown eyes of his lover, Ryan nodded and bit down on his lip. Luke didn't slowly go in, he bottomed out Ryan's body felt static. "oHmyfuckinggodLuke!~" Ryan shouted as he hunched forward to kiss Luke, his thrusted upwards and Ryan snapped his hips down to meet his boyfriend in the middle, the friction was amazing, his jaw went slack and he kept moaning profanities. "Ryan so look so good taking my cock like that." Luke said making sure his grip on the soft hips was strong. Ryan giggled a little before reaching his hands down and stroking himself slowly. "Yesyesyes Ryan stroke that beautiful cock, do it nice and slow for me baby." Ryan listened and stroked himself agonizingly slow. Ryan felt like he was going to explode ant second. "Luke-Luke please pelasepleasepleaseplease" He wasn't sure what he was asking for but he kept pleading while he bounced up and down faster on Luke's dick. "You're so fucking hot you know that? You better know that Ryan because I am so fucking lucky to have a sexy man like you to fuck with." Ryan smiled and came all over Luke's chest and neck, Luke smiled and kept thrusting up even though Ryan's bounces slowed down and became less hyper. Ryan wanted to flop over but he kept moaning at the over-stimulation his ass was getting. Luke's let one hip go and with that free hand he went to stroke Ryan's cock languidly. Ryan's body shivered. "Luke holy fuck ohmygod~ Luk-Lukey~" Ryan couldn't really speak anymore, just lustful noises, Luke smiled and picked up the pace on his hand and his thrusts. Ryan's dick throbbed and he came again, though it only dripped down his cock and all over Luke's hand, which he then greedily shoved in his mouth and licked clean, Ryan shivered at the sight and flopped forward onto Luke's sticky chest and kissed his neck. Luke didn't stop the relentless pounding. "Ry- Ryan you're body is so perfectly made for mine I-I-I love it, I loveyou~" Luke shouted as he came.

Ryan slowly got up and Luke pulled out, he took the condom and threw it out in the trash can near the bed, Ryan flopped onto his back beside Luke and cuddled close to him. Luke chuckled and stared at Ryan. "Are you self conscious?" Ryan swiped his finger over Luke's chest and licked the cum off of it, Luke loved what he was seeing but tried to focus more on the conversation. "Why do you ask?" Ryan said after slowly pulling his finger out of his mouth with a lewd sound. "Because you like being praised..?" Luke said as he continued to watch Ryan lick himself off of Luke's bare chest. "I do, I really do Lukey... It's a weird thing were I hate certain things sometimes but love them other times... It never stops changing." Luke kissed Ryan passionately. "Well stop going back and fourth, you're one sexy mother fucker, love yourself Ryan. I can't be the only one." Ryan smiled and laughed before pulling the sheet over them. "As long as you keep praising me then, I think I'll start to see myself the way you do." Luke kissed Ryan once more before closing his eyes. "That's good." Ryan hummed in agreement before drifting to sleep himself.


	7. Sugary Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age Gap  
> Sugar Daddy

Ryan groaned as he flopped onto the couch of his apartment, he grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed his face into and screamed. He threw the pillow across the room when he was done getting out his frustration. He sat up when he heard a noise from the other side of the room, he turned his head and rubbed his eyes before trying to focus on who was in his apartment, he found his glasses on the floor and put them on. He stared at his roommate who was just staring at him confused. Ryan cleared his throat and fixed his crooked glasses and waved gingerly. 

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Jon asked swirling a spoon in his mug mixing his tea up, it clinked around the edges of the mug but Ryan's eye just twitched as he took a deep breath. "I'm fine Jonathan, I just- I mean school's been tough, college really fucking sucks." Jon scoffed at him and placed the spoon on the table beside him and lifted his mug closer to his face. "Dude I know, I'm also in college right now, we're roommates remember, friends since grade 11." Ryan rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the couch, he stared at the ceiling and listened the silent hum of the AC unit and Jon sipping his herbal tea. "I work three side jobs, and have classes. Jon I don't sleep, what is sleep? Never heard of her." Ryan said giggling at himself, his eyes sunken and tired. Jon sighed and sipped his tear before pouring another mug full of boiling water, he added the bag and the other herbs before stirring it like he did his own, Ryan blew air at his face and watched a lock of hair fly up and down in front of his face. 

"Ryan quit one or two jobs, to be a proper human you only need one job doofus, stop trying to be extra." Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and slicked it back with the sweat on his forehead, was it always this hot? Jon clicked his tongue and Ryan sat up and reached out for the mug of tea Jon had prepared for him. "I know, normal human being bullshit, but I gotta pay my loans and I gotta pay my half of rent, and all these other adult expenses." Jon cackled a little before pulling a chair closer to the back of the couch and sitting on it, he placed his mug down beside him on the table and stared at Ryan. "Jon you of all people know my family kicked me out with no money, I need these jobs. I need this school too, I want to be a-" Jon cut him off. "Yeah I know, Ryan trust me I know. I can help you always know I can and will, stop working yourself so much, you're gonna go grey before 30." Jon said sipping the rest of his tea and placing the empty mug down, Ryan nodded and sipped his own, it burned but in a good way. "Maybe I can quit one, ask for a raise at the warehouse, lifting boxes all the time is really doing a number on my back, maybe I can do some stocking and stuff." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as they were falling slowly. "Yeah but you're arms are jacked, it's hot." Jon said with a playful smile and a wink, Ryan rolled his eyes and scoffed as a joke. 

Ryan picked a box and carried it to a shelving unit and placed it down softly as the label said breakable, he sighed heavily and stretched a little since his back really did hurt, he wasn't sleeping much so his body had no rest. He walked over to the water cooler and grabbed a paper cup when his work friend walked over at the same time. "You asking for a promo? Dude how much money do you need? Trying to buy like a fucking sports car?" Mark said grabbing a paper cup off the stacked pile, Ryan shook his head. "Just a lot of fucking debt." They shared a laugh until Mark leaned in a little closer. "You didn't hear it from me, but if you google SweeteShoppe and make an account, you can earn a shit ton of money for doing nothing." Ryan's eyes went wide, he almost choked on the water but held it back, he coughed after removing the cup from his lips and backed away a little. "What does that mean Mark? Is it some illegal shit?" Mark was about to speak when Ryan kept talking "Because I'd be so down." They both laughed again and Ryan tossed out his used paper cup and crossed his arms. "Seriously, what is that? Porn shoots or something?" Mark shook his head and threw his cup out too and leaned on the water cooler. "Just google it when you get home, that's S-w-e-e-t-e-S-h-o-p-p-e, SweeteShoppe." Ryan took a mental note of that, he probably shouldn't google it because last time Mark suggested a way of quick cash he tried to get Ryan to transport drugs around town secretly for his other friend, but Ryan needed money and he'll do research this time. He wiped the sweat off of his head and went back to work.

He clocked out at 5 am, just in time to get an hour power nap before his other job, then at 8 am he can go to classes for the day, a cycle that is slowly killing him. He walked home in the dark morning he whistled to himself and thoughts ran through his mind, well more like slowly paced since he was exhausted. he stepped inside his apartment trying to not wake Jon, he made coffee and sat on his bed with his mug in hand, he pulled out his phone and googled whatever it was Mark tried to get him into. "SweeteShoppe right? Oh god it's gonna be drugs I can already tell." Ryan said to himself, the tiredness making him forget he had a roommate, he chugged his coffee and lied down so when he woke up the coffee was in full effect. Ryan clicked the first app he saw and opened it in the app store. He read the description. 

SweeteShoppe is an online dating application made for finding the best sugar partners!

Ryan looked at the app design, it looked like any basic dating app but something felt off. "What the fuck does sugar partners mean.." Ryan downloaded the app and opened it, he was faced with a list of terms and conditions, he usually doesn't read them but this time he wanted to know what he was about to get himself into. He read lazily through it all, probably not the brightest idea to read while half asleep but he felt a shiver wake him up when he finally understood what was happening. 

"There's no fucking way- Why would Mark want me to get a sugar daddy!?" Ryan said, he quickly covered his mouth remembering someone lived with him and the walls were paper thin. He read through the rules for making an open profile, it was like any other dating site.

Ryan Wrecker, 20

Single

I'm working 3 jobs to get by in college, I'd rather not do anything sexual.

He added a couple photos of him from his instagram, they weren't model like clarity but they'd do to get the point across, which was to show people what he looked like. He looked at the options, swiping through them all reading the descriptions and staring at their aged faces to see if maybe he could bare doing something with any of them for cash. He scrolled until it was time for work, he sat up and shoved his phone in his pocket before changing his shirt and running out the door for work.

After his work shift and classes he finally came home at 4 pm, Jon was sitting on the couch watching TV while typing away on his laptop. Ryan sat beside him and checked his phone for the first time all day, he had countless texts and notifications from the app he downloaded, He blinked slowly trying to fight sleep since his third job started at 7 pm and he needed to be awake. "How are you?" Jon said typing up a document for class, Ryan groaned and shoved his face into Jon's shoulder. "I'm so fucking tired, coffee isn't helping anymore." Jon made a tsk tsk noise and used one hand to rub Ryan's shoulder. "Sleep." Ryan shoved his hand off of him and sat upright. "I can't school work, then actual work." Jon sighed and rolled his eyes, though Ryan was focused reading the worst pick up lines and grossest lines he's ever read, how could men aged 40 or older be so confident typing this shit out? He blocked most of them since they were being pretty gross and Ryan wasn't here for that.

"I have early classes in the morning, so please, Ryan, when you come in at 5 am. Don't talk to yourself about sugar daddies, it's pretty weird." Ryan's face went red and he turned away from his friend and cleared his throat. "Mark mentioned it at work, guess I was just confused as you were." Jon laughed and closed his laptop before placing it on the table in front of him. "However you make money, I will support you. I'm heading out for dinner with Joe. You're alone, please sleep." Jon said before throwing his coat and grabbing his keys, wallet too. He waved at Ryan before stepping out. 

Ryan sighed and checked more messages, until one caught his eye.

What are some of your hobbies? I'd like to chat with you over coffee, nothing more.

He blinked at the screen and rubbed his eyes, he fixed his glasses and checked out the profile he must of swiped yes to early in the morning. He was good looking, ginger hair and a long beard, he seemed to work out since he was quite bulky. His name was Luke Patterson and he was looking for someone to chat and just help out, seemed nice enough so Ryan replied with a date and time he was free, Luke replied quickly saying he'll be there.

Ryan felt nervous, he knew this was nothing more than a friendly chat over coffee and maybe a pastry or two, but he couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong, or right. Maybe it was the guilt of doing this without telling anyone or maybe it was taboo to him and this was an odd sexual awakening for him. He was afraid of his own response to what was happening. He checked his phone for the time and noticed he was a little late, but he walked to the cafe instead of driving so of course he wouldn't be on the dot. He entered the building and saw the very man from the app sitting in the back, he slowly made his way over, he felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders knowing it wasn't a catfish. He sat down and cleared his throat and the older male looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Luke Patterson." He stuck his hand out and Ryan shook it, he smiled at this warm feeling of safety and security, he was excited to meet a new person and learn about them, he loved making friends. Always. "Ryan, but we're already passed the name stage aren't we?" Ryan said letting the others' hand go, Luke laughed and it was quite a catchy laugh, Ryan didn't know someone his age could ever make him feel all weird inside, then again not many people his age could do that either. They chatted for a little and ordered coffee. "Don't drink so much Ryan, you don't wanna be hyper all day." Ryan rolled his eyes, he knew that coffee made everyone jittery, but not him; he'd been drinking coffee after coffee for months, it does little to nothing now. "I'll be fine," Ryan sipped the coffee leaving a burning sensation in his mouth. "So what do you do? As a job?" Ryan said hoping that wasn't weird to ask, since he's never done this before. Luke chuckled and took a bite out of his cookie. "I don't do much, I was kinda born into having money, but I'm an aircraft engineer." Ryan almost spat out all his coffee at how humble that sounded he just nodded and tried to contain himself, the man before him was probably super rich and Ryan didn't know how to let it sink in. "What about you Ry? You seem to be struggling with 3 jobs?" Luke said referencing his profile, Ryan thought maybe he shouldn't have put that on there so bold and open like, but he sighed and put the coffee cup down. "Warehouse work, a little retail and cleaning, it's tough with school too. God, I like never get sleep I have no idea how I'm alive." Ryan laughed at himself trying to not break down about how emotional the stress is, he played it off well though Luke knew what was happening in his head. "Ryan, why do you do this to yourself? How pressed are you?" Ryan sighed shakily, he didn't want to cry on the first date, or whatever this was. "Very, very fucking pressed." Ryan said clenching his fist, he knew money was tight and college wasn't going well since he had no time to study. Why was he working so hard for college when he doesn't even enjoy it? "What about family? Friends? to help?" Luke said sipping his coffee not phased by how hot it was, Ryan looked down at the table and wanted to slam his head on it, he looked back up and reached for Luke's cookie and took it and munched on it, Luke didn't seem to mind. "Long story of bad family drama, I don't want Jon to help.. he's got so much debt already too, if you can't tell I'm a bit of a basket case." Luke laughed, Ryan put the cookie down and felt nerves shock him. "Shit, sorry this wasn't- I thought- oh my goodness, so usually Jon let's me take a bite of his cookie." Luke laughed again but even harder, he shook his head. "It's okay, you can have it, you're enjoying it more than I was."

Ryan felt very giddy after that morning coffee with Luke, he came home and pranced around the apartment like nobody else was there; but Jon was. "What's got you all peppy? Got a raise? Quit one of three jobs finally? SLEPT!?" The last one sounded like more a threat than a question but Ryan shook his head and sat down on the kitchen table watching Jon make noodles or some pasta. He sighed and pulled out his phone to see if Luke texted him. "Did you meet someone?" Jon said looking at his friend questionably then down at the device in his hands, Ryan hesitated but shook his head, Jon put his hands on his hips and stared at him. "You fucking liar! Tell me!" Jon said a smile now plastered on his face, Ryan tried to say something but Jon swiped his phone out of his hands and Ryan squeaked like a a dog toy as he tried to grab it back from his taller friend. "Jonathan!" Ryan said, the other boy yelled and scrolled through the conversation of Luke and Ryan. "Ryan this is- this isn't kinky at all! What the fuck!? It's so pedestrian!" Jon said handing his phone back to him after feeling defeated. "Are you guys even fucking?" Jon asked turning to go back to preparing dinner, Ryan almost burst out laughing, or crying. He couldn't decide. "It's nothing Jon, just a friend god. You assume to much." Jon scoffed and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have to assume to much if you would get your ass laid! It's been what, 3 or 4 years since you fucked that guy in a closet at a party Ryan, you're so pent up." Jon said with a playful undertone, Ryan rolled his eyes and giggled. "Cause nobody treats me right." Ryan said with a valley girl sounding accent, Jon snorted and held back a laugh. 

"Also what is that profile? Really!? You're on an app for making money by doing stuff, and all you wanna do is talk!?" Ryan cringed a little, he was caught red handed on an app so weird as this, but Jon seemed to not care at all. "I just, I don't know... It's weird fucking an old man." Ryan said, the words that poured out of his mouth felt foul and wrong, maybe he was more into this than he thought. Jon slowly turned around and sighed. "How old is Luke heart emoji heart emoji with sparkles purple heart emoji?" Ryan wanted to slap Jon for memorizing the name he gave Luke in his phone but he laughed it off instead, he put his phone down on the table and cleared his throat. "37." Jon almost dropped the spoon he was holding and tried to smile. "That's not too bad, only like a 17 year gap..." Ryan felt a tad bit of guilt for liking someone with such a big age gap, but he couldn't really help it could he? Plus he was 20 himself, it's not illegal. 

Ryan sat at the fancy dinner table, waiting for his food order to come in, he smiled at the older male across from him, He wasn't in a nice suit even though most patrons here were, Ryan was wearing his nicest clothes, they weren't very nice but what he could afford, this was their 3rd date. Ryan felt like this was more than just a weird online thing now, he felt like this could go all the way, he felt ready for whatever Luke was throwing at him. They were half way through the dinner when they spiked an interesting conversation. "So Ry, you're single right?" Ryan nodded wiping his mouth with the napkin on his lap. "I take it you are too?" Ryan asked placing the napkin back, Luke nodded slowly swirling the wine glass in his hand around. "Not everyone is, being single isn't a requirement for these apps." Luke said sipping the red wine from the thin glass, Ryan copied him and sipped his own wine. "What do you mean?" Luke cleared his throat and used the back of his hand to wipe the wine off of his lips, distasteful but Ryan shrugged it off. "People do this for money Ry, I know you need it too which I why I set up your payment method, every date I'll send you some cash, I will give you extra for the last two we went on, but regardless it's a money making thing for people not a relationship or soulmate finding app." Luke said, Ryan felt like maybe he was trying to tell Ryan he didn't want anything more with him than to give him money like a charity case. "But what if people were to find someone then really do love?" Ryan asked placing his wine glass down, he felt a sour taste in his mouth, was it spite? Jealousy? Was Luke lying? Was he really seeing someone else? Luke cleared his throat and smiled he leaned a little closer in to the table. "Then they love each other and they can do what adults do, and have a loving relationship with them." There was a slight smirk on his face and Ryan's knees melted, thank god he was sitting right now.

Ryan got home after Luke dropped him off, he walked into his apartment and Jon tackled him. "HOW WAS IT!? DID YOU KISS!? FUCK IN THE BACK SEAT OF THE-" Ryan shoved his hand over Jon's mouth and pushed him off of himself, he laughed and shook his head. "Jonathan shut the fuck- you don't even know what you're talking about!" Jon laughed as he rolled onto the carpet and spread his arms and legs out. "But seriously, what happened?" Ryan stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants and sat on the couch and smiled like an idiot. "I wanna date this man" Jon snickered. "You are." Ryan frowned. "Not really..." His phone vibrated and he checked it, he got a cash payment from his bank app, he didn't check how much it was however. "Ask him on a real date. Tell him how much you want his old ass dick in your-" "Jon shut the fuck up." Ryan said crossing his arms, Jon laughed when his phone vibrated again he peeked at it.

That's including the last 2 dates, <3

Ryan opened his bank app and stared at the transfer payment, Jon was still talking about fucking older men but Ryan's head was ignoring him.

$600.00 

Ryan put his phone away and stared at his friend, who frowned concerned. "What is it?" Jon said, Ryan took a deep breath. "I just got 600 bucks for 3 dates." Jon stared at him. "Dude. That's more than you make in a week with 3 jobs." Ryan nodded frantically. "I can quit one of my jobs now, god this is so helpful, plus I really do like him which is a bonus." Jon smiled sweetly. "All jokes aside Ryan, please tell him you love him, he clearly likes you too, why else would he just go on dates to talk with you all the time? Nobody does that shit unless they're patient and waiting for you!" Ryan nodded, he felt nervous what if he fucked up this and it was awkward, he'd have to find a new sugar daddy and go through all the nerves again and what if he wasn't as handsome as Luke or funny? Ryan put his phone in his pocket and stared at his friend. "What if he wants to have sex?" Jon groaned and rubbed his temple with his fingers. "Let him fuck you! God you're like a pre-teen so horny but you don't even know it, listen Ryan, I'm your best friend I know you need to let out a lot of steam and sex is great for that, plus you trust and like this man. Got for it." Ryan wanted to hide his face since it was so red, it's been years since he hooked up with someone, was this the right move? It might earn him more money, it might also prove if he really likes Luke or not, proof. "How would I-" Jon groaned "Next fancy dinner ask to go to his place after, and just go with the flow, watch some porn or something to study like a college exam, you'll be fine Ryan." Jon said sitting up off the floor and walking to his room. "Don't come back here, I don't need to hear old men moans while I'm trying to study." Ryan laughed and watched his friend close his bedroom door, he looked back at his phone and smiled slightly.

Ryan fixes his jacket and messes with his hair as he's getting ready to go on another date, it's not super fancy but Ryan doesn't want to make it look like he doesn't care; I mean does he really? He just needed money, why does he suddenly care about looking good for this 37 year old man. He sighed heavily and focused on the fact he actually likes this man, which was weird since they're so far apart in age. I mean was it really that weird, he was 20, an adult. He wanted more than just dinner, lunch and talking. He walked on the sidewalk with his hands in his jacket pockets, he stopped outside of the small family owned restaurant, he went in and asked for Patterson, the lady showed him to a seat in the very back of the building, Luke was sitting there on his phone tapping away. Ryan sat down across from him and smiled at Luke. "Ry, didn't I tell you 7:30? Why are you here half a hour early?" Ryan's cheeks glowed red, was it really that early? He thought it was 7:20 when he left, he checked his phone and it said 7:01 for sure. "My bad, I thought it was later than it actually is, but why are you here so early?" Luke chuckled "I was here on work around 5 so I decided to just wait for you." Ryan's heart swelled, his eyes half lidded he sipped a wine glass full of wine in front of him, Luke licked his lips and inched his legs under the table, when his foot met Ryan's, the younger flinched in spot not expecting it. Luke stared at Ryan with hunger in his eyes, it made Ryan's stomach drop and a feeling in his gut rise, it was full of heat and warmth. Luke cleared his throat and Ryan snapped out of his fantasy. "I'm not that hungry for dinner since I ate during my work hours, but I'll be more than happy to pay for your meal." He smiled slightly and Ryan's heart raced as he felt Luke's foot on top of his own. Ryan quickly took off his shoe and pressed his foot against Luke's ankle which made the older male's eyes go wide, they stared at each other and Ryan drank the rest of the wine in his glass. "I'm not that hungry either." Ryan said blankly, mostly focusing on the fact his movement with his foot was making Luke's face get redder and redder. "We can go back to my place, watch a movie, drink some more, use the hot tub. Whatever you feel like." Luke said trying to keep his composure in his chair, Ryan nodded happily and put his shoe back on swiftly and stood up. Luke did the same and adjusted his pants, Ryan knew what that meant and he felt a warmth of pride take over him.

Luke opened his door and Ryan walked in before him, taking in the modern decorations and the rich look inside his house, he turned back to Luke and watched him lock the door. Ryan slowly strutted down the hall feeling eyes burn into the back of his head, sending shivers up his spine, Luke licked his lips. "This place is lovely." Ryan said stopping behind the L-shaped couch, the living room looked like it came right out of a house designing show, it was picture perfect. Luke stopped behind the younger male and gripped his hips form behind, Ryan jumped a little but leaned back into Luke's body and moaned slightly. He craved the older male's touch more than anything else.

Luke turned Ryan around and they looked at each other, both of their faces red and eyes dark with need, want and lust. "Are you okay with this? You did specify nothing sexual." Luke said concerned he was taking this a little too far, but the tightness of his pants was killing him. "I'm okay, since it's you." Ryan said, he leaned forward and placed his lips on Luke's. Luke reciprocated the kiss and it got heated quickly, Ryan biting down on the other's lips and begging for entrance in his mouth, Luke used his tongue to expertly explore the cavern of Ryan's mouth, and Ryan moan desperately into the kiss. Ryan pulled them around the couch and pushed Luke to sit down on the light grey expensive cushion. He looked at Luke with lust and his hands rubbed the older male's thighs and legs as he sat on his knees on the floor, sitting there between Luke's legs in content. Luke looked down at Ryan who looked hungry, he groaned at the soft massage his thighs were receiving and closed his eyes.

Ryan's s hand slowly traveled upwards and tugged on Luke's belt before un-buckling it and slipping it out of the hoops on his jeans, dropping it to the floor beside him, it didn't make a noise since the carpet under his knees was fluffy and soft. Ryan gripped the waist band of the jeans and tugged them down, Luke dropped the fly so they could come down easier, he sat up a little and Ryan dragged the tight pants down to Luke's ankles and panted heavily staring at the big bump in his black boxers. Ryan licked his lips and took the elastic waistband in his grip and slid them down just like he did with the jeans. Luke's cock sprung free and it was already hard, Ryan giggled and inched closer to reach it better. "Ryan you don;t have to, we can just skip to the best part, as you can see I don't need any prep." Luke said chuckling a little, kind of embarrassed Ryan can get him fully erect without even doing much. "I want to, I really want to." Ryan said without even looking Luke in the eyes, he was too focused on the dick in front of his face, he got closer and his breath tickled Luke's bare sensitive skin, he shivered and bit his lips in anticipation. 

Ryan placed his tongue lightly on the red tip, he flattened his tongue out and applied more pressure watching the way Luke's dick twitched under his touch, Ryan loved his and slowly put his whole into his mouth, talking it all down to the back of his throat, which made him gag slightly but he couldn't care right now. Luke groaned deeply as his hands found Ryan's hair and tugged on the strands lightly, Ryan moaned onto his cock which made Luke buck his hips a little, Ryan gagged and removed his swollen lips from around the soaking wet cock he was happily sucking. Luke panted heavily and Ryan's eyes watered as he tried to not cough from the soreness in his throat. He smiled lightly at Luke, but the older male just motioned for Ryan to stand up, so he did. His knees were dark red and probably really sore.

Luke leaned forward and pulled down Ryan's dress pants down along with his underwear, which the younger male wasn't expecting so he tried to cover himself but Luke smacked his hands away and pull him onto his lap, Ryan felt Luke's slick wet cock rubbing on his ass cheeks but he didn't care. "Do you care if I use a condom?" Luke said pulling Ryan's shirt off and over his head, throwing it too the floor and kissing Ryan's bare chest and sucking a dark hickey on the pale skin. "I don't care, I trust you." Ryan said softly trying to not moan at how nice it felt to have Luke all over him, how his hands roamed his naked body and massaged every bit of him, how they would brush around his needy cock but never make contact. Teasing him. Luke sighed happily at the mark and took his own shirt off and threw it to the floor, he pulled Ryan's body closer to his own and lifted the younger male off of his lap and held his own cock in his hands, Ryan felt the heat pool in his gut getting hotter and hotter, he sat down a little and felt the tip of Luke's dick prodding at his entrance. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he slowly sunk down onto the throbbing cock below him, it went it in slick since Ryan did a good job slobbering up Luke and making his own lube. Ryan's body felt like mush, he sunk all the way down and was now basically sitting in Luke's lap again.

"Ahh~" Ryan moaned sweetly as his arms wrapped them selves around Luke's neck and Luke's grip got tighter on Ryan's pale soft thighs. "Fuck Ry, have you done this before" Luke's voice was strained, he was clearly trying to not moan at the wet and tight sensation Ryan was giving him. "I've only- ah~ Done it to myself~" Ryan said sitting up a little then sinking back down, moaning at the warm sensation of being full. Luke snapped his hips and Ryan's lips spilled nothing but sweet tender moans. "I'll be nice then. Next time I won't hold back though." Ryan smirked and leaned closer to kiss Luke, but before their lips made contact he spoke. "next time eh?" Luke smiled and bucked his hips again, Ryan bit his tongue to not moan in Luke's face, he panted heavily and rested his head in the crook of Luke's neck and bit the sensitive skin in that area, Luke groaned from the back of his throat and kept the up the pace of fucking Ryan's ass.

"There can be a next time, that is if you want." Luke said moaning quietly and pulling Ryan off of him, Ryan whined but was happy when he was flipped over on his back leg's dangling off the couch, Luke stood in between them and threw Ryan's shaky legs on his shoulders as he slowly pushed himself back into Ryan's ass. Ryan moaned loudly at the new feeling and new position, he gripped the couch under him and arched his back, Luke took that as a sign to pick the pace up. "I will ah~ I will pay you extra." Luke said trying to keep composure and not speak nonsense, Ryan felt tears prick his eyes but he felt like he was floating on a cloud, He moved his body back and fourth to match the pace of Luke's cock rocking in and out of him at a higher speed. "I'm not in it for the money anymore, now shut up and fuck me good." Ryan said as he flipped himself over onto his knees, Luke was shocked at the dog position but he didn't mind.

Luke pushed his cock back into Ryan once again and fucked him with little to no mercy, Ryan's face was pressed into the back of the couch but he didn't care, he was practically screaming. "LUKE!" Ryan's voice was muffled but Luke could hear him just fine, his big hands roamed down his back and once hand landed on his hip while the other started to jerk Ryan off for added pleasure, Ryan saw stars and suddenly came all over Luke's hand and couch without warning. Luke put more weight into fucking Ryan's tight ass and he felt a pool of warmth rising in his gut. "I'm-I'm gonna cum~" Luke said panting, Ryan heard that and pulled himself away from Luke, and quickly sat on his knees and grabbed Luke's dick with both hands jerking him off with a quick pace, opening his mouth and flattening his tongue. "Ry~ Ohmyfuckinggod~" Luke came all over Ryan's face and in his mouth. Ryan closed his eyes a little when the ropes of cum landed on his eye lid. Luke almost fell over but caught his balance, he watched in ecstasy as Ryan used his finger to scoop and eat the cum off of his cheeks and face.

"Fuck that, that was needed" Luke said sitting on the couch. "Sorry about your couch." Ryan said embarrassed knowing it'll stain now. "I'll get a new one, don't worry." Ryan smiled and panted, cuddling on the couch with Luke. Luke kissed his forehead and held him tight, rubbing his naked body with his hot hands. Ryan loved this very moment.

Ryan entered his apartment and was grabbed by Jon and shoved on the couch. "DID YOU FUCK? YOUR HAIR IS MESSY, YOU SMELL! YOU HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU?" Jon said backing away with a fake face of disgust, Ryan chuckled and nodded. Jon smiled and laughed. "Are you getting paid for ass abuse?" Jon said grabbing Ryan a glass of cold water, which he happily drank. "I'm not in it for the cash anymore, I fucking love him and I love fucking him." Jon snorted and Ryan giggled. He opened the sugar parent app SweeteShoppe and deleted his account, he texted Luke to let him know he deleted it, Luke replied with a similar message. It was officially love now.


	8. It Can Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song: I Feel It Coming - The Weekend

Ryan sat on the chair across from Luke, he was stiff like a wooden plank. He kept his eyes glued to his phone even though it was off, he was lost in thought and fear to notice that he was staring at a black screen. He knew he should break up with Luke but he didn't know how to go about it.

Here he was sitting in Luke's house full of anxiety trying to think of a way to break up with the older male because he himself was scared to be loved. Luke shuffled in his chair and looked up at his boyfriend who has worry plastered all over his face, Luke frowned and cleared his throat. Ryan looked up curiously and put on a fake smile, but once he saw Luke's concerned eyes he dropped the act.

"Ry. What's up?" Luke said softly, Ryan could see the care in his eyes and it hurt, there Luke was being such a kind and amazing boyfriend caring for someone who's too scared to share themselves in any way possible. Ryan felt guilty.

"Nothing." Ryan said softly, his hands clasped together like he was in the waiting room while his wife gave birth. He tapped his foot quickly on the floor and swallowed his fear.

"Ryan, seriously what's up?" Luke said clearing his throat again, he inched closer to the edge of his seat and his feet planted firmly on the floor widely spread out, Ryan noticed how calm he was and how confident he was acting and it gave him chills.

"Luke I-" Ryan stopped talking when Luke stood up in one quick motion, Ryan moved the chair back a little with his jump and stared right into Luke's eyes, there was a glimmer of something in his eyes but Ryan was too jumpy to question it. Ryan swallowed his fear and watched as Luke walked around his chair and closed the blinds, making the room darker.

Luke knew Ryan was always nervous and anxious in every and any situation. Luke had to always be the first to take his smaller hand to hold in public and start the small kisses so they could make out, but he always seemed so physically distant. Ryan had issues with emotionally opening up but they've come a long way in their relationship. Once they started dating half a year Ryan seemed to be more closed off.

"I just... I'm so... What's the stupid word..." Ryan was slightly mumbling now, Luke strolled around to the front of the chair, he stood in front of a sitting Ryan, he was staring at the floor not knowing that his boyfriend loomed above him. 

"Scared of intimacy?" Luke said, finishing Ryan's sentence for him. Ryan looked up slowly as his eyes trailed up the legs of his boyfriend, to meet with his dark eyes.

"Luke you-" Ryan was taken aback more when Luke leaned forward a little, Ryan wanted to move more backwards but the back of the chair hit him, he stared at the passion in Luke's eyes and felt a shiver run down his body, leaving a trail of cold sweat. 

"Tell me what you like." Luke said in a soothing voice, Ryan's thoughts started to run wild, he knew what Luke was planning and wanting; he knew what Luke wanted all their time spent being together, he wanted it too but he was scarred from his last relationship. 

"I'll take my time, you know that." Luke said before Ryan could reply, he felt his mouth go dry and his head unable to make coherent words to speak back to Luke with, he instead just made a little noise and jumped slightly when Luke's one hand rested on his leg above his knee and pulled it apart from the other. 

"L-Luke..!?" Ryan said he looked back up and caught the devilish look of his boyfriend's eyes, his mouth started to water suddenly and his body was shaking slightly, not enough to shake the chair but it was noticeable. Ryan's eyes looked back down when Luke's face got closer to his own and a hand was now firmly place on the chair in between his legs close to his crotch, he looked back up at the lustful eyes of his best friend and boyfriend.

"I can feel the heat between your legs." Ryan couldn't back up more so his body made him stand up quickly, Luke was taken aback and stepped away as Ryan jumped up and walked away from the chair, he turned his back to Luke and crossed his arms. He didn't want the love and care to stop but he felt useless in the relationship. Luke sighed.

"You're scared of love because what your ex did to you Ry, but you don't have to run I know what you've been through." Luke said as he walked closer, Ryan looked back over his shoulder but turned his head back and sighed heavily, he felt tired of always running. Plus, Luke was right, he's scared, he's terrified of what would happen in vulnerable moments because of what his ex did to him.

"Just a simple touch, it can set you free." Luke said his hand reached out to grab Ryan's shoulder but Ryan jumped forward and Luke's hand failed to make contact. Ryan mumbled something but continued to ignore his boyfriend. Luke waited for a response but he got no response, instead he just blinked away tears that threatened to spill.

"We don't have to rush when you're alone with me Ryan." Luke said he moved closer and instead placed his hand on Ryan's waist. He felt a weird buzz coming from where the big hand was pressed against. Sure they hold hands and hug and sometimes cuddle on the couch but he's always avoided sexual and very intimate touches from Luke. It felt different with him than it did with his ex. It felt good.

Ryan turned around to face Luke, who had lust in his eyes but trust too, Ryan knew he could trust his best friend of 4 years, but it's not that easy getting over a fear. Luke gently placed his other hand on Ryan's shoulder and pulled him closer, it was a distant hug but it was a moment Ryan would never forget.

"Please Ryan, just let me try to give you what you want, what you've been starved of." Luke's voice was soothing, Ryan's knees felt week and he wanted to push his face into Luke's chest and cry? Shout? Lick? He wasn't sure but he wanted to be close to Luke, closer than before, but he was bad with words and taking the first jump.

Luke kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes, Ryan nodded slowly and pressed his face into Luke's chest and inhaled, he loved this and he finally felt safe, Luke took his arms and slowly moved him back to sitting in the chair. Ryan didn't care about his surroundings he was hypnotized by the way Luke looked, all hot and bothered. He looked sexy, and Ryan felt like he wanted Luke for the first time in their relationship.

Ryan sat down and Luke spread his legs out, he got down on his knees and his big hands reached up to Ryan's waist. Ryan watched his hands get tangled in the draw strings before pulling on them so the waistband was tight on Ryan's waist, he sucked in a breath and started to pant as he felt like he was on fire, Luke looked up at him from his position and their eyes met. Ryan felt like exploding right then and there, Luke felt the same way. For the first time in a year and half Luke was finally going to take his boyfriend for himself and only himself. 

Luke quickly loosened the draw strings and pulled his sweat pants down, Ryan helped Luke take his pants off and they pooled down at his ankles, Ryan found it a little annoying but he didn't pay that much attention to it seeming as his libido was his main focus. Luke's hands massaged his calves, legs and thighs as they traveled back up to Ryan's hips. He loved the warm touch of his big hands on his bare skin, something he hasn't felt in years, but it felt better with Luke.

Ryan bit his tongue trying not to moan at just the massage his thighs were receiving, he stiffened back up again trying to keep quiet and not distract Luke. Luke noticed the scared behavior and stopped, Ryan looked down quickly and stared into Luke's eyes.

"Wh-Why'd you stop?" Ryan asked, he didn't even notice how fast his heart was beating and how hot and sweaty he was already, Luke rested his hands on Ryan's thighs and moved them slightly, which made the smaller male jump in his seat.

"You're very stiff, relax Ry, let go, enjoy yourself." Luke said in a sultry and deep voice, Ryan moaned slightly and the touch mixed with that voice ringing around his head. Luke continued to massage his legs and Ryan felt calmer as he let his mind wander and not worry about being perfect. 

Luke's hands went further up, brushing Ryan's erection. He moaned quietly and his body shook with anticipation. Luke smirked knowing that his touch was causing Ryan to forget his fears and insecurities, Luke's fingers slipped under the elastic and Ryan felt the cold air hit his bare skin under his boxers. Ryan bit down on his tongue really hard trying not to moan, he knew the walls were thin and the blinds were closed but he wanted to keep this moment private.

Luke's warm touch sent pleasure rocketing through Ryan and his moans echoed through the room. Luke bit his lips at how sensitive Ryan was to any touch let alone his own. Luke's hand finally made contact to Ryan's bare cock and he felt a wave of pleasure hit him like a truck, his hips bucked and his back arched right away. Luke smiled and pulled his boxers down to his ankles along side his sweat pants.

"L-Luke please~" Ryan wasn't sure what he was asking for but he needed more friction, Luke's hands slowly started stroking up and down, tracing the veins and the skin on Ryan's cock. The new area of Ryan's body hes never gotten to touch. He wanted to remember the feeling of this forever. Ryan's hand reached down to his cock and pushed Luke's hand down his shaft in a faster motion, Luke chuckled a little before speeding up his pace. Ryan's hands felt awkward as he didn't know where they should go. 

Luke's hands stroked quicker and quicker and pre-cum started to leak out of Ryan's needy cock, Luke smiled and used it as lube to stroke his big hands faster, Ryan's body twitched and he moaned loudly, his face was flushed red and so was his cock. Luke's hand slowed down and Ryan's gaze snapped down to the man staring at his cock. 

Luke inched his face closer to his dick and licked his lips, Ryan's eyes were glazed over with lust as he was about to watch his boyfriend's lips engulf his cock. Ryan moaned before anything happened. 

"Pace yourself baby, just relax." Luke said, his breath hitting his twitching cock made Ryan's heart rate pick up, he wanted to stroke himself since Luke wasn't doing it anymore. Luke's face got closer and his tongue poked out of his mouth slowly to test the waters, when his tip pressed flat to the side of Ryan's cock he moaned and panted heavily, saliva drooling out of his mouth, his lips turned up in a smile of pure bliss and euphoria.

Luke the hovered his whole mouth above the throbbing cock and slowly swallowed it down, his face went far and his nose his the pelvic bone, which made Ryan buck his hips. Luke gagged and pulled up a little and Ryan panicked, his hands reached down and Luke pulled off of Ryan's slobbery cock. 

"S-S-Sorry" Ryan said trying to speak properly, but his voice was broken with moans and cracks. Luke shook his head and took him whole again, his tongue swirled around his cock in ways Ryan's never felt before, his lips started to swell as he sucked Ryan off as hard as he could, Ryan's dick twitched in his mouth and before Ryan could stumble out a warning he came down Luke's throat, he gagged and pulled off of Ryan's dick coughing as cum leaked out of his mouth and down his chin. Ryan had never seen a hotter sight before, he pulled Luke in for a passionate kiss which Luke gladly accepted and reciprocated.

"That- That was amazing." Ryan said as they parted, Ryan licking his own taste off of his lips and Luke using his finger to clean up his chin. Luke smiled as he sucked on his finger and Ryan felt weak, like he was going to pass out. Luke went back down and licked Ryan's cock clean of anything and Ryan was squirming and gasping for air as his dick was now over sensitive to the touch of his boyfriend. 

"I love you Ryan." Luke said as he finished, his lips pursed out as they were swollen and Ryan wanted to bite into them, he held himself back and sat up pulling his boxers with him, Luke pulled him closer and kissed the crook of his neck, Ryan felt chills move down his body and his neck burn. 

"I told you, we can take it slow. Maybe whenever you're ready we can have real sex. Just us, taking our time, making love." Ryan bit his own lip at how calmly and low Luke's voice was saying dirty sentences, he felt like he wanted to be fucked right here on the carpet below their feet but he knew he should take his time, they did after all, have the rest of their lives together. Or at least that's what Ryan was hoping now.

"Who's going to take care of.. you" Ryan said as his hand fell onto Luke's waist and slid his finger around his belt loop of his jeans, both of them could see the obvious bulge in Luke's pants, but only the taller male could feel the strain his pants was giving him. Ryan licked his lips, he was good at sucking cock because that's all his ex wanted.

"I can do it, I don't want to push you. It won't take long, then we can cuddle on-" Ryan kissed him and quickly pulled away before Luke could deepen the kiss.

"I can do it, I want to do it." Ryan said staring right into his lustful eyes, Luke looked unsure but nodded anyways, Ryan quickly fell to his knees but there was no thud of him hitting the ground, Luke was in awe at how graceful he was with undoing his belt and tearing off his pants. The pants and boxers fell to his ankles and Ryan stared at the big cock at his eye level. Ryan licked his lips, he wasn't sure how much of it he could fit but he was going to try.

"Ry, you really don't have to." Luke said running his hand through Ryan's messy hair, he groaned at the soft pulling and held onto Luke's thighs tightly.

"I want to, plus... I doubt you'll last long." Ryan said acting cocky, he took a deep breath and went right into it, his mouth opened wide and he slowly made Luke's hard cock disappear into his mouth, Luke's head flew back as his hands pulled on Ryan's hair. Ryan felt a little worried since this felt like oral sex with his old boyfriend, but he knew it was Luke and Luke was better than him.

Ryan pulled off to breathe, his nose was running and saliva was dripping down his chin, he smiled up at Luke who just stared down at him with his mouth agape and soft moans coming from it, he felt Luke's dick twitch in his hands so Ryan knew he was close. Ryan continued to assault the older male's cock and took it further by pushing down more and getting all of Luke's thick cock in his mouth and down his throat, Luke's moan was so loud he knew the neighbors heard it. Ryan pulled off after he gagged a little bit, Luke then came all over his face. 

Ryan closed his eyes and opened his mouth, feeling the warm seed hitting his face in different spots and landing on his tongue. Luke sighed heavily and stared down at Ryan who's face he had just painted. Ryan giggled and licked around his mouth and used his hands to clean himself and Luke up more.

Ryan felt Luke's arm wrap around him tighter, they had never spooned so close before in the whole year and a half they were together. Ryan had finally let Luke into his life on the intimate side, and he loved it, he was glad Luke helped him find confidence and happiness again.

"Lukey, I was thinking maybe in a few days we could.... we could have sex?" Ryan asked, his voice wavered but he kissed Luke's hand which was intertwined with his own.

"Whatever you want Ry, we don't have to rush." Luke replied kissing the back of Ryan's neck making him smile.

"I know, but I feel like I'll be ready, I think I am ready." Ryan said letting go of Luke's hand and flipping over so their faces were close together. Luke held him tighter.

"If you're ready, I'm ready." Luke said kissing the tip of his nose, Ryan giggled and pressed his face into Luke's chest and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Luke sighed happily and held him close before dozing off himself.


	9. Delicious Snack

Ryan closed the door behind him and took his shoes off in a swift motion, he happily placed his feet down on the door mat that was soft against his feet. He smiled as he took his jacket off and placed it down on a chair near the door which already had a pile of sweaters and jackets on it of which he made a mental note to put them in the closet later. He walked onto the hardwood and stepped down the hall he peaked his head into the kitchen following a delightful scent of chocolate and cake, he smiled and slowly walked over to him, quietly like a rabbit trying to frolic through the fields unnoticed. His footsteps however were not so silent on the tile and his husband turned around quickly and smiled at the sight of Ryan.

"Hello handsome, you're home from work early." Luke said walking closer to Ryan and wrapping his hands around the smaller's waist, to which Ryan firmly placed his head on Lukes chest and pressed a soft kiss.

"I know, Jonathan let me go early, he said I should surprise you because maybe then, you'd surprise me." Ryan said in a sultry and lustful tone, Lukes toes curled and he smirked and gripped Ryan tighter.

"If the surprise you want is cupcakes, you're in luck because I made some." Luke said gesturing towards the oven, the timer read 12:07 and counting down. Ryan smiled and lifted himself on his top toes to place a kiss on Lukes jaw.

"Cupcakes are a nice surprise Lukey, but I want a bigger surprise." Ryan said with a giggle, he walked over the oven and peaked inside seeing the almost done cupcakes still baking. Luke laughed and came up behind Ryan and started to rub his shoulders lightly, in response the brunette let out a long drawn out moan.

"I see, now I know what to surprise you with." Luke said confidently as his massage got deeper and stronger.

"A-And what is that?" Ryan asked trying not to squeal and moan at the mix of pain and pleasure.

"I can't tell you, because it wouldn't be a surprise then." Luke said with a hint of mischief in his voice, Ryan's body shuddered and he melted into Luke's big hands. Ryan's smaller hands made there way up and rested on top of Luke's which were still slowly massaging into his tight shoulders.

"When are they ready? I can go for a delicious snack right about now." Ryan said slowly turning around to face his husband, Luke chuckled and slid his hands down to rest on Ryan's waist, the shorter male giggled as Luke pulled him closer.

"Pretty soon, only 9 more minutes." Luke said confidently, which made Ryan pull away and head over to the doorway and stopped to turn around and face the southerner, he tried to pose sexily but Luke just laughed at him. Ryan rolled his heads and kept walking away down the hall.

"You have 14 minutes!" Ryan yelled from down the hall, Luke smirked and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for the cupcakes to be done, he had all the frosting and sprinkles ready.

Ryan couldn't contain how excited he was, it's been a while since he and Luke had more time together after his long work hours, Jonathan had really give Ryan the best gift ever; going home early. He stripped down to just his boxers and ran to the closet, he pulled out an apron someone gave to them as a Christmas gift two years ago that nobody ever wore, since they're kind of tacky. He put it on and struggled to tie the knots himself. He panicked not knowing how much time was left until Luke was done making the baked goods, he fell over onto the carpet and groaned when his shoulder hit the floor first. He whimpered silently and sat up rubbing his shoulder. 

"Ry?" Luke asked heading out of the kitchen, Ryan stood up and hissed at the sudden pain in his shoulder, there was no way an injured shoulder was going to take good sex away from him.

"I-I'm okay! Are the cupcakes ready?" Ryan asked pulling his boxers down careful to not make the knot on the apron come lose. Luke chuckled and waited outside of the bedroom door, he held two warm cupcakes in his hand, one for himself and one for his adorable husband.

"I'm waiting, tell me when to come in. I know you gotta make yourself all pretty." Luke said sarcastically, Ryan laughed from inside the room, he threw his clothes into the hamper and walked over to the closed door, he opened it slightly and Luke turned to face him. The brunette hid his body behind the door and put a hand out to accept the treat. Luke rolled his eyes and placed the cupcake delicately into the open hand, it quickly disappeared behind the door.

"Put your cupcake down for later, I have a sweeter surprise behind the door." Ryan said quietly, but not too quiet since Luke still heard what his husband was saying. Luke really wanted to eat it but he placed down on the coffee table hesitantly, he however quickly took a bite out of it before waiting outside the door once more.

"Baby can I please see you now?" Luke said leaning against the wooden door, Ryan opened it slowly and Luke jumped back to see what his husband was wearing. The door opened fully and Ryan greeted his husband by pulling him into the room quickly, his shoulder hurt but he ignored it and closed the door behind Luke.

"Ryan! Someone's eager." Luke said kissing Ryan's head and going to sit on the bed, taking in the sight of his husband wearing nothing but a apron for cooking. Ryan smiled and walked over to Luke and straddling his lap. Luke bit his lip trying to hide how badly he wanted to skip the foreplay, but he knew this was a rare thing they never have time to do.

"I can't taste my delicious snack if it's still dressed~" Ryan said in a low voice, Luke's cock twitched under Ryan's bare ass, Luke quickly fixed his posture and took off his shirt, Ryan smiled and pushed him down onto the soft bed. Luke watched as his horny husband slid down his legs and pulled his belt buckle out of the loops of his tight jeans. 

"Ryan what are you doing?" Luke said shocked, usually they'd just fuck but this was something they haven't done since they were just dating, and that was several years ago.

"Ummm trying the tasty treat that was made for me?" Ryan said staring up at Luke, which made his cock harder than it already was, those need eyes staring up at him was view he forgot drove him crazy. Ryan smirked and pulled the zipper down and pulled the jeans down, Luke helping a little.

Luke watched intently like his life depended on it, every move Ryan did was slow and gentle, but also loving and needy. Ryan pulled at the waist band of his grey boxers and pulled them down quickly, not requiring Luke's help this time. Ryan's eyes grew when he watched Luke's hard cock spring up and stay up. 

Ryan slid up and his breath hitched, Luke practically came right then and there because of the warm breath hitting his sensitive cock. Ryan's mouth filled with saliva and he softly placed his tongue down on the head of his husband's cock. Luke held back the urge to buck his hips up, he craved more but didn't want to rush this perfect moment.

"Please~ oh my god Ry just please for the love of everything suck my cock." Luke said, Ryan loved the neediness in his voice and continued to take more and more of Luke into his mouth, using his tongue to massage the underside of his cock, Luke grabbed the mass of Ryan's hair on his head and moaned, the stimulation on Ryan's head made him moan, the vibrations making Luke's cock leak pre-cum. Ryan happily pushed his head deeper and deeper.

Luke quickly pulled Ryan's mouth off of his twitching cock, Ryan rubbed the spit off of the sides of his mouth as he happily sat up, his lips were nice and plump, Luke could just kiss them all day, but the southerner did notice the tent under the apron. Luke held out his hand for Ryan to grab which the shorter male happily took, Luke pulled his husband on top of him once more. Ryan placed his hands flat on Luke's chest and hissed a little.

"You okay?" Luke asked concerned about his lover. Ryan nodded and rubbed his shoulder quickly before placing his palm back down on the toned chest below his bare body.

"I fell earlier, but it's not that bad." Ryan said rubbing his hands up and down Luke's chest making him groan lightly at the soft touch, Luke's hands snaked behind Ryan's waist and started to undo the knot holding the apron tight to his hips. Once the strings fell down the apron came loser around Ryan, but Luke's hand then slid up his hips and sides before attempting to untie the knot behind his neck, the last task before Ryan was completely naked.

"Just fuck me, oh my god I'll do it." Ryan said swatting Luke's hands away from his neck and reaching behind his neck himself. Luke chuckled but his hands snapped down to Ryan's waist and lifted him up, Ryan helped by holding himself up while Luke adjusted his cock to align with Ryan's entrance.

"Sit baby" Luke said in a deep voice, his accent thick. Ryan's cock twitched at the sound of the taller male's voice. Ryan slowly sat down more focused on the knot he was trying to undo, he gasped at the feeling of Luke's warm member pressing into him, his body instantly melted on top of Luke.

"oh-my~" Ryan said as he finally got the knot untied, the apron fell on top of Luke's bare chest. Ryan quickly shoved it off the bed and fell forward when Luke snapped his hips up into Ryan. 

"Baby~" Luke moaned as Ryan started to match his thrusts by sitting down further and further on his cock. Ryan rocked back and fourth making pre-cum dribble down his neglected cock, Luke's hands left Ryan's hips and landed on his cock, firmly wrapping around it. Ryan's back arched as his nails dug deeper into Luke's shoulders.

"fuckfuckfuck~" Ryan moaned, his words were slurred together as Luke jerked him off at the same pace as he bucked up into his husband. Ryan's eyes rolled back into his head as he came all over Luke's chest and hands. 

Luke smiled as he watched his husband collapse on top of him, shaking from an intense orgasm, Luke bucked up his pace getting sloppier and sloppier. 

"Please give it to me Lukey~" Ryan begged, lifelessly gripping onto Luke's shoulders as he was being rocked back and fourth at an unsteady pace. Luke bucked aggressively into Ryan's ass and came, Ryan's tongue flopped out of his mouth as he panted heavily. His face turned bright red as he squirmed on Luke's cock. Luke pulled out, feeling some of his cum drip out of Ryan and land on him.

"Holy fucking shit baby" Luke said holding onto Ryan with his life. Ryan giggled and kissed Luke's cheek and buried his face into his neck.

"I'm going to have to thank Jonathan in the morning." Ryan said quietly as he closed his eyes, carefully listening to Luke's racing heartbeat calm down with every shaky breath.

"Although, maybe you can stay home because of your shoulder?" Luke said with mischief in his voice, Ryan laughed softly and sighed happily.

"Maybe." He said before the room fell quiet except their heavy breathing, Luke held Ryan close despite how gross they both were, and pulled the sheet over them, he did however reach over Ryan and take the cupcake off the bed side table.


	10. Valentines Fun

"Luke- Luke wait hold on-" Ryan said while giggling, his boyfriend yanked on his arm and tugged him into their shared bedroom and closed the door behind them, Ryan continued to giggle as he was lightly pushed to the bed, he sat down on the edge of it and Luke pushed his chest down so he was lying on the bed with his legs dangling off. 

"What's wrong Ohmie?" Luke said crawling on top of him and kissing his jaw lightly, Ryan's body shivered with delight and pleasure, the thought of sex just made his brain buzz with euphoria. 

"N-nothing Lukey, I just- just what's gotten into you? I just got home from work and we didn't even-" Luke kissed him to silence his boyfriend, which worked. When they pulled apart Ryan smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's Valentines day baby, and I want to give you a great night to relax from after work." Luke said pinning Ryan's hands down to the bed with his own; making the brunette squirm a little before furrowing his brows at the man looming overtop of him.

"Okay, okay but you have to let me pleasure you too, it's only fair." Ryan said staring at his lover with puppy dog eyes, Luke groaned and let go of his hands to let his boyfriend sit up, he pulled off his own shirt and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Sure whatever you want Ry, tonight I'll do whatever you need me to baby." Luke said with a thick accent making the shorter male beam with glee. Ryan tore his own shirt off and tried to tug off his skinny jeans while sitting on the bed, Luke chuckled and helped him take his pants off which made both of them get even more hornier.

"Okay well then... Can I suck you off?" Ryan said standing up in front of Luke and running his hands over the muscles on his bare arms, Luke had gotten goosebumps on Ryan's bare touch and it made him smirk. He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Ryan grabbed his thighs and massaged them with his palms and placed his tongue on Luke's erection through the cloth of the boxers.

"ah fuuuuck" Luke groaned in a deep voice, Ryan smiled slightly but continue to lap his tongue and trace the outline of his boyfriends cock even though he was still wearing boxers, Ryan's hand travelled up his thighs and he hooked his fingers into the waist band of Luke's underwear and pulled it down teasingly slow.

Ryan eventually pulled them down to his thighs and let go, and they just fell to the floor and pooled at his feet on their own letting Ryan's hands travel back up his thighs and legs. Luke looks down to see Ryan staring up at him while his hands finally reach the base of his cock and lower to fondle with his balls, Luke inhales sharply as the way Ryan is using his eyes to tell him how hungry he is makes him want to cum right now. He brings himself back together as he just enjoys the feeling of his boyfriend stroking his cock and soon enough placing the tip of his tongue on the tip of his dick. 

"oh my god Ry~" Luke moaned as Ryan hollowed out his mouth and took all of Luke's massive cock into his mouth without much hesitation, making Luke buck his hips into Ryan's mouth making him gag a little but without effort continue to swirl his tongue around the thick cock. Luke let out a groan from his throat, it make Ryan hum pleased at what he was doing was working, he started to suck more and trace the veins on the bottom of Luke's dick with his tongue, enjoying the way his actions were making Luke's face contort with pleasure and pain.

Luke's hands found their way to the back of Ryan's skull and he tightly pulled on the brown locks and pushed the brunette's head down onto his cock, making the poor boy choke and gag, spit and saliva ran down his chin and down his neck, dripping all over the floor and even onto the boxers resting at Luke's ankles. Luke used his thumb to swipe across the chin and pick up as much spit as he could then sucking on his own thumb, making Ryan moan around Luke's cock making both of them shiver with pleasure.

Ryan pulled himself off of Luke and spat on his dick and spread his saliva around with his hand as he looked up and bit his swollen lips, Luke panted heavily as he watched Ryan just stroke his painfully hard cock and still have that sparkle of lust in his eyes of wanting more. Luke looked further down and saw Ryan;s growing erection pressing against his boxers creating a big bugle. Luke scooted back onto the bed fully and lied down letting Ryan crawl over top of him and lean forward to press a kiss to Luke's lips gently.

Luke reached down and peeled Ryan's boxers off and threw them to the side of the room to be picked up later, Ryan leaned forward a little and messed around in the bedside table drawer for the bottle of lube, after pulling it out he brought it over and rested on his knees, hovering over Luke's waist and chest and he popped open the bottle. Luke hissed when the cold lube was spread all over his cock, Ryan giggled a little as he continued the handjob as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, who happily returned the kiss.

Ryan put the bottle back on the dresser he hovered his ass over Luke's slicked up cock and lined it up. Luke held his cock in his hand to help his boyfriend ride comfortably. Eventually Ryan slowly sat down and let Luke's dick sink into his enterance.

"ahh~" Ryan hissed in pain and pleasure when the tip entered his ass, Luke bit on his own tongue and tried his hardest to not buck upwards and hurt his boyfriend. Ryan noticed this and rocked his ass back and fourth to tease his boyfriend which made it even harder to not roughly fuck the brunette. Ryan without notice just sat down all the way, he winced in pain but bit down on his lips to stop from making any noise. 

"holy shhhhit Ry-" Luke hissed as he felt the pleasure spike his body, he was for sure surprised and even more so when Ryan started bouncing up and down without waiting or getting used to the feeling; Luke moaned loudly when Ryan held onto his ankles for support and started to bounce up and down quickly, Luke held his boyfriend's hips and started to buck his hips up in time with Ryan.

Both of them moaned loudly someone was sure to hear it through the thin apartment walls, but they didn't care. Luke pulled Ryan off of his dick and threw him on the bed and rolled him over on his stomach, Ryan giggled and laid flat on his stomach letting Luke grip his waist line himself back up. Without waiting he pushed himself back in and instantly Ryan's back arched up and he gripped the shetts below his hands tightly and shoved his face into the mattress trying to surpress the moans spewing from his lips. Luke dug his nails into Ryan's pale ass making him lift his ass up in the air gasping for air removing his face from the bed, and moaning every thrust.

"L-L-Luke I'm gonna cum-" Ryan said with a s trained voice, the slaps and moans got louder and louder but soon enough Ryan screamed into the mattress and spurted cum all over the bed sheets. Luke milked him through and reached his hand under his body to stroke Ryan's cock to make sure he got the most pleasure out of his orgasm.

"Luke- please- cum for me~" Ryan said as his body started shaking of exhaustion. Luke dug his nails further into Ryan's soft skin and groaned heavily as he pushed himself far inside of Ryan and came.

Luke pulled out and made Ryan groan in pain and luke fell over on the bed beside his boyfriend, they looked at each other lovingly and shared a quick kiss before they both started to laugh a little.

"Happy Valentine's day Ry" Luke said kissing him once more, Ryan smiled and cuddled up next to his boyfriend, not really caring about how gross they were.

"I love you, happy Valentine's day Lukey." Ryan said closing his eyes and enjoying the rushing heart beat of his lover.


End file.
